


The New Girls In Town

by Commander_of_music



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_of_music/pseuds/Commander_of_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca could hardly believe anything that was happening. A month ago, Beca never would have thought she would be sitting next to Chloe Beale in the cafeteria of their school as they both watched their best friends argue, rather publicly, over what started out as nothing.</p>
<p>The one where Aubrey and Chloe are new to Barden High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Another High School AU. I know there's a lot out there already but I thought I'd throw this one into the mix too!   
> I'd love any kind of feedback as I am new to writing fanfic!  
> Also, apologies for any inaccuracies with the school stuff but I have no idea of the american school system as I am not American!  
> And finally, as I'm sure you can guess, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the Characters!

Beca could hardly believe anything that was happening. A month ago, Beca never would have thought she would be sitting next to Chloe Beale in the cafeteria of their school as they both watched their best friends argue, rather publicly, over what started out as nothing.

________________

Beca and Stacie were two unlikely friends, but they just seemed to gravitate towards each other. Stacie was the unofficial 'it' girl of their school and Beca was classified as the weirdo who always wore headphones and only talked to a selected few. They had gone throughout most of their high school years being rather consistent and not having any major disruptions. That was, of course until Chloe and Aubrey arrived. The day Stacie saw the Blonde and her friend walk through the doors she instantly felt threatened. And slightly turned on. Stacie's instincts were right, as Aubrey tried to subtly take her position as the it girl of the school. Over a few weeks, their silent feud was growing less and less silent. When before it might have been a death glare every time Aubrey tried to become more popular, it now was turning into actually approaching her when Aubrey tried to organise school events. 

Beca saw all of this unfold and really couldn't care less who was more popular, but she knew that it meant a lot to Stacie. After she used to get bullied for being smart when she was younger, Stacie decided to make the most of puberty and made it her mission to become one of "those girls". Beca knew it was all an act and she was still the same old Stacie who got amazing marks, but she allowed Stacie to explore her new found self, even though Beca wasn't overly fond of it.   
Beca wasn't worried about the unspoken war between the two, instead, she seemed to be staring at the redhead that helped out Aubrey. Chloe, she believed, was her name. She once caught her giggling at her blonde friend when she and Stacie were having one of their death glaring sessions, so perhaps she thinks this is all a bit of a joke too. Beca was instantly intrigued but would never say that allowed. No one would ever make it past her tough exterior. 

One day, a few weeks after the girls had arrived, Stacie and Beca were simply walking down the corridor to their next class when Stacie stopped her usual rambling and grabbed Beca's arm. 

"Becs, look!" She whispered as she pointed over in the direction of Jesse talking to someone, but she was unable to make out who. 

Jesse was a pretty close friend. Beca had dated him for a while when Stacie told her just to try being with someone to see how fun it was. Jesse was a great guy and he had been pestering her to let him take her out. After a few weeks they had an awkward conversation that eventually lead to them breaking up and Jesse allowing Beca to realise she was gay. Jesse had pointed out that he'd caught her checking out girls unknowingly and it was like everything clicked in that moment. Luckily he remained a great friend after assisting her with that discovery. He also constantly tried to be her wingman, or get her to be his wingman. 

"Who's he talking to?"

But before Stacie could answer, Beca felt herself being dragged in their direction. Her breath hitched and her stomach dropped as she saw that Jesse was talking to Chloe. She wasn't sure if she was excited that he was talking to her or if she was slightly jealous. Stacie walked right up to them. 

"Jesse Swanson!" She yelled, grabbing him and practically pinning him to the wall.  
"What are you doing fraternising with the enemy?!"  
Beca quickly stepped forward to release her friend from Stacie's grip.  
"Woah, chill Stace. She's not the enemy"

"Yeah we're in the same music class! I was just catching her up on some work she missed!" 

Beca looked over to where Chloe still stood, eyebrows raised and trying to hold back a smile at the overdramatic scene before her. Chloe then casually walked over to them, addressing Stacie,

"This whole thing with you and Bree is really just between you too. The rest of us don't hate each other. Or you for that matter. Really I just think you both want each other, the way you two stare." She concluded with a chuckle 

"What?! No- I- no not at all" Stacie walked off in a huff and Jesse followed her, but not before turning to Beca and pointing his finger at her and Chloe raising his eye brows with a smirk. Beca knew this was his attempt at being a wing man, by letting them be alone for a moment. Beca was just nervous and was planning to walk off too before Chloe spoke, 

"I think their whole little feud is a bit pathetic really" she laughed nervously   
"I'm Chloe!" 

"I know" Beca spoke before thinking.

"I- I mean, um, eh Beca" she finally spat out her name, embarrassed by how this girl seemed to make her tough exterior crumble. 

"Oh you're Jesse's friend? He said you're like really good at mixing and DJ stuff? Why don't you do music? Do you sing?"

Beca was slightly taken back at all the questions. Apparently Jesse was trying to be her wingman once again. She wondered about what else he'd told her. 

"Um ah yeah, doing music as a class kinda takes away the fun of it, for me at least. Ah no I don't really sing... Um did Jesse say anything else about me?" She asked nervously.

"Well I asked about you and how you guys met so he told me about how you two used to date and then how he told you you were gay an-" 

"What?!" Beca's eyes grew wide and her face flushed. She made a mental note to punch Jesse later. And maybe thank him too.

"Oh. Are you not gay?"

"No, I mean yeah, I just didn't think he would tell- um never mind" Beca lowered her head mentally cursing her and her awkwardness. She began to walk away but felt Chloe's grip on her arm as she spoke

"If it makes you feel anymore comfortable, I'm not exactly straight either" she whispered with a wink. Beca could do nothing but stare in astonishment. She felt her heart beating faster as if it were trying to jump out of her chest and practically offer itself to Chloe. She felt something quite unfamiliar to her. Hope. 

"Well I guess we're not really meant to converse! Fraternising with the enemy and all" Chloe said jokingly, quickly changing the topic.

"Yeah I guess their need for popularity has gotten a bit out of hand" Beca said with another nervous chuckle.

"I'll say! I do think Aubrey has a thing for her though! She's all she thinks about!"

"Yeah I guess Stacie is the same. Huh. We should do something about that." Beca stated

"We should totally set them up!"

"Yeah and have world war three start right before our eyes!" Beca responded sarcastically. To her surprise, Chloe actually laughed at her sarcasm rather than finding it annoying like most people do.

"I think it could work! Maybe then Bree would be less uptight! This is so great, Beca! We could call it operation Staubrey!"

Beca was taken back by the girls enthusiasm. She seemed quite passionate about getting the two girls together. 

"Staubrey?"

"Yeah! That's what you get when you put Stacie and Aubrey together!" Beca raised a brow in question 

"Right."

"Ok well I better get to class but don't forget about operation Staubrey!!" She yelled out as she walked off. Beca honestly couldn't believe that she'd just had a conversation with the girl without passing out. The whole time she found herself constantly staring into those big blue eyes. She hated how corny it sounded but it was true.   
She couldn't help overanalysing the conversation as she made her way down the corridor. She winked when she said she wasn't straight. Is that flirting? What does not straight mean? Is she gay? Bi? Pan? Beca honestly didn't care. All she knew is that maybe she had a chance with Chloe Beale.


	2. Ugh, Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter two! This chapter is mainly just Beca and Stacie figuring stuff out but there will definitely be more of all four girls in the next chapter! 
> 
> Also the song mentioned in this chapter is "The Only Exception" by Paramore and I feel like it really reflects Beca in loads of the fics out there as well as in this one! You should listen to it!
> 
> I'm posting every day or two, and I'd love any feedback!
> 
> And of course, I don't own Pitch Perfect!

That same day, Beca started walking home, still with vivid images of her interaction with the Blue eyed girl in her head. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Stacie Calling out her name. She turned to see the brunette running after her, her long legs allowing her to be caught up to Beca in no time. 

“I’m staying at yours tonight! We need to discuss what happened today.” Stacie stated

“Um ok, well one; how do know I’m not busy? Two; I’m not as obsessed with Aubrey as you are, and I’m not that invested in your little thing you have going on.”

“One; I already asked your Mum and she says that’s fine, also the only reason you would be busy is if you had plans with me, and two; ugh fine, just pretend we’re hanging out and if the topic happens to come up then you have to pretend to be my supportive best friend” 

Beca rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Fine, and I am your supportive best friend, Dude.”

“I know you are! So how was the rest of your day!”

The two spent the rest of the short walk to Beca’s, discussing their day, avoiding the topic of the Blonde and the Redhead that occupied most of their usual thoughts.  
_____________________

The first thing Stacie did when she reached Beca’s room was lay on the floor and begin doing homework. 

“Really Stace? It’s Friday! We don’t even have school tomorrow!”

“I want to get it done so we can talk later! And besides, you know how noisy my house gets!” Beca just rolls her eyes and sits down at her desk, plugging her headphones into her laptop and beginning to work on some new mixes. Normally she’ll hear songs around her throughout the day and think of other songs to mix them with, but today, she new that she needed to create a mix that would help clear her head and allow her to process her growing feelings for one particular blue eyed redhead.  
Beca scrolled through her many playlists. Music was her constant. She had playlists for every occasion. She had songs that kept her alive when her Dad had walked out on her and her mum when she was twelve. She had songs that she and Stacie would sing along to in the car to get their nervous energy out before exams. But she didn’t have any playlists that helped her with what she was currently feeling, and that was for a good reason. She’d never really had deep feelings before, only ever physical attraction. She hates all kind of romance in music and films and she knows it probably stems from her messed up family situation. But Chloe was really something different and she hated hearing herself think that, because now she just sounds like all the soppy movies that Jesse had tried to get her to watch. But Chloe truly was an exception from her usual lack of feelings. She then recalled a song that Stacie had played once. She never saved it because it hit a little to close to home at that point in her life, but it really was perfect. 

“Hey Stace, what was that song? About exceptions or something?”

“What the one that I played and you cried at? The Only Exception”

“I didn’t cry I was just- Ugh. Thanks dude” 

Beca turned around and found the song, quickly getting lost in the music as it perfectly described her situation; messed up family; didn’t want to love; but now Chloe is the exception. She was so absorbed in the song, that she didn’t hear Stacie trying to get her attention until she felt a pencil being thrown at her. She ignored it until the song ended and then slowly turned around, still feeling the emotions that were bubbling within her. Emotions that felt like a combination of warm fuzzy happiness, waves of sadness, and fires of anger. Only music could have such a powerful affect on her. 

“Beca? Hey, what’s wrong?” Stacie was now crouched next to her, arm gently placed on her knee in comfort.

“Huh?” Beca questioned, still in an emotional daze. Stacie looked to the song on her screen and gave a sympathetic smile. Beca constantly but up her badass front but Stacie knew how emotional the small girl was inside.

“Aww Becs” Stacie hugged her, knowing that the song was a rather sensitive one for Beca.

“Stacie, I think I’m leaking” Beca spoke with a wavering voice as she felt the liquid on her face. 

“I know” Stacie said in surprise, wiping the tears from her friend’s face.

“Do you know why? Or is it just the song?” she enquired

“I think I have feelings, Stacie” she sat the smaller girl on her bed and pulled her into a comforting hug. Stacie knew that no matter how much Beca said she hated them, she loved the comfort of a good hug on the rare occasion that she “leaked” emotions.

“You know I love you Becs, do you want to talk?”

“I can’t talk to you” Beca said, another round of tears bubbling to her surface. She was more upset that she couldn’t tell Stacie about Chloe then she was about discovering these feelings. Stacie was her best friend but when she was focused on hating Aubrey, there’s no way she could help Beca with Chloe, Aubrey’s best friend.

“What? Why? You know I’m always here for you?” Stacie was met with more sobbing and she thought that maybe this had to do with the redhead Beca was not-so-subtly checking out. Stacie felt bad about not being able to help her friend but it was true that she would only try to stop their associations all together. So she did the next best thing she could do. 

“Is it girl troubles? Do I need to call Jesse?” Stacie was Beca’s best friend, but Jesse was definitely better at the whole feelings thing.  
Beca looked down and gave a small nod.

“Ok well you talk to Jesse and I’m going to go down and help your mum with dinner, ok? I’m still here when you need hugs though, even if you can’t tell me yet, you can still hug me.” Beca leaned her head on the taller girls shoulder and thanked her for understanding. 

____________________

Beca knew exactly what Jesse’s response would be.

“Yes! I knew you had feelings! I am the best wingman ever!”

“Shut up Swanson.” Ugh, feelings, she thought. Beca had pulled herself together and told Jesse just about everything, this time, swearing him to secrecy. 

“But seriously dude, you told some random chick I was gay?”

“Um excuse you! You should be thanking me for that! Thanks to me you have your first real life crush!”

“Yeah but thanks to you I now have to deal with emotions.”

“Emotions are beautiful, Becs! They’re what distinguish us from robots! They’re what make us who we are! They’re wha-”

“Ok thanks for letting me rant at you. Talk to you later.” 

“Anytime Becaww! Keep me updated!” Beca smiled as she hung up. Jesse was annoying but at least he didn’t try to reprimand her for the way she felt. She made her way downstairs into the kitchen to see her mother and Stacie chatting away as they finished off dinner. 

“Just in time for dinner! Are you ok darling?”

“Yeah, thanks mum” Beca’s mum was accepting and understanding of her no matter what. Beca loved her mum. She was always there for Beca but never pried too deeply into her personal thoughts or feelings.

“All better?” Stacie walked up to her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders before receiving a nod from Beca, and then enveloping her in a hug. 

They ate dinner and talked about school and life, nothing too strenuous, before cleaning up and all moving into the living room. There was a movie playing on the TV but the volume was turned down, as neither Beca nor her mother really cared for movies, and Stacie was happy to finally bring up the silent war between her and Aubrey that she’d been dying to talk about. 

She began by rambling on about how “annoyingly perfect” Aubrey was, and Beca remembered “operation Staubrey”, the only reason she has to talk to Chloe again. At least if they cross paths again, she’d be able to say something about Stacie’s now even more obvious attraction to Aubrey. Stacie continued to identify positive aspects of Aubrey’s personality and then make them seem negative. Beca looked across to her mother (who she knew was listening in on their conversation even if she pretended to be reading) who was trying to stifle a laugh behind her book. 

“…and now she’s getting good grades too! That’s my thing!”

“Ok Stacie, you’re not the only smart person out there”

“No, but I was the only smart one in half my classes and now she’s trying to top me!” the brunette cried with frustration.

“Or you know, maybe she’s just doing her best, just like you are”

“Well my best will have to be better!”

“There’s no need to be putting pressure on yourself unnecessarily, Stace, you don’t want a repeat of-”

“And also, are we going to forget about what happened today? Jesse talking to the redhead?!” Stacie quickly avoided the topic Beca was on the forefront of. 

“Her name’s Chloe” Beca looked away as she mumbled. Stacie glared at her but remembered what had happened before, thinking now that the redhead was most probably a reason for that outburst, and though Stacie wasn’t overjoyed at the prospect of Beca crushing on her enemy’s associate, she also didn’t want to hurt Beca. 

“Anyway, we need to up our game.” She finally concluded.

“Or you could just chill for a bit. Please? For me? Don’t try and start anything major. Let’s just lay low for a while.”

Stacie raised her brow with a questioning look at the small girl who had now made herself smaller by sinking into the couch. 

“Why are you being all weird?” Stacie knew why but she wanted to see what excuse Beca would come up with.

“I’m not, it’s just, like- school, and stuff you know?”

I thought I taught you better than this, Stacie thought as she sighed at her friend’s worrisome excuse.

“Okay. Monday, I won’t try and start anything. But I can’t say the same for Tuesday!” Stacie sung as she got up to go upstairs. Beca turned to clock her mother’s reaction. She was still laughing behind her book and shaking her head at the two teenagers.

Beca and Stacie avoided talking of either girls out loud, but that certainly didn’t stop the thoughts that bounced around in their head for the rest of the weekend. Beca the rest of her weekend finding new songs to mix. By Sunday evening she had a new playlist of songs. This playlist would be the one to help her with her newfound emotions. She played the compilation of songs and mixes as she fell asleep that night, preparing her self for what she was sure would be an eventful next week.


	3. Operation Staubrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the third chapter! And finally something is happening! 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this fic! Any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> And as always; I don't own Pitch Perfect!

Beca woke up Monday morning eager to see what the day would bring. For the first time in quite a while, Beca was actually not dreading the thought of going to school. Today was one of the few days she had a class with Chloe. But Stacie and Aubrey also had the same class, and though Stacie had promised to remain civil for at least one day, Aubrey had not.

Her morning classes seemed to go on forever, until she finally found herself making her way into English literature, their final class before lunch. Once again, as she saw the redhead, her breath hitched and stomach dropped. She wondered if the day would ever come when that won’t happen. They took their usual seats, Stacie and Beca were in the second row from the back, on the left, closest to the window, and Aubrey and Chloe sat in the third row from the back on the opposite side of the room. Beca saw the slight glare that Stacie and Aubrey shared as they passed their desk, but Beca moved Stacie along to take their seats. The huge smile that Chloe gave her as she passed made her heart beat faster and she quickly returned the smile.

They all settled and got on with their work reasonably well. Beca occasionally stealing a glance over at Chloe and Chloe often looking behind her to Beca, but neither Stacie nor Aubrey lost their focus, both submerged in their work. So much so, that Stacie never noticed when Aubrey raised her hand to excuse herself. They were getting close to the end of the lesson and Stacie had finished the set task and also excused herself, unaware that the blonde had not yet returned. Beca and Chloe were still intermittently looking at each other until they caught each other’s glance. Chloe gestured to the empty seat beside her with a questioning look, and Beca responded with the same gesture, both equally worried that their friends had not returned.

__________________________________

Stacie entered the bathrooms and heard sobbing. She thought nothing of it and made her way into the stall. Upon exiting, she was met with a teary eyed Aubrey Posen. She moved very slowly to wash her hands, as if she were next to a tiger that could pounce at any second. She attempted to see what the blonde was doing out of the corner of her eye. That was her first mistake.

“What are you looking at!” The blonde screamed. Stacie’s thoughts rushed through her head. She had said she wouldn’t cause any fuss, but technically she’s not the one causing it if all she’s doing is defending herself.

“Well sorry if I was just curious as to why the fantastic, perfect, miss Aubrey Posen is sobbing in the bathrooms!” That was her second mistake.

“Oh really!? You want to know why I’m crying?! Well maybe I would tell you if you actually had any chance of understanding what I’m going through! But you would never know! I bet you don’t have a father that puts so much pressure on you that it makes you puke your guts out! I bet you have a loving, kind family that always encouraged you in everything you do! I bet you had it easy as a kid being able to do what ever you like! Being “miss popular” where ever you go! Why do you try so hard to be so popular if everyone already loves you anyway! Wh-”

“Oh so you think my life was easy do you? You actually believe that _I_ was the popular kid at school? Ha. No. Yeah my family were great but I put pressure on myself! I wanted to do my best no matter what! Kids teased me for being smart, they bullied me for being able to do something they couldn’t do! And it hurt! I felt like shit for years!. So no. No one “loves me anyway”, I made myself like this so that maybe people can see that us girls can be beautiful and smart! And then I get called a slut instead! I don’t know why I even try! You have nothing to complain about!”

“If everything is so horrible for you then why are you so perfect?! Why are you so good at everything?! How come you can stay happy and have fun?!”

“Well why are you so passionate?! And determine?! Why are you so powerful yet sexy?!”

“Why are you so talented and beautiful?!” Stacie crashed her lips against Aubrey’s and she quickly reciprocated the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. It was rough. It was passionate. It was amazing. That was her third mistake.

The two briefly pulled back from the kiss to catch their breath. Stacie’s eyes pierced into Aubrey’s, black with arousal.

“I hate you so much” Their lips met again, the same amount of anger and passion as the last time. They pulled back momentarily for Aubrey to respond,

“I hate you more”

They then continued, hands moving undershirts, fingers tangling in hair. Aubrey moved down to suck at Stacie’s neck,

“You know our best friends are acting like love sick puppies” Stacie spoke through labored breath.

“Oh trust me, I know” Aubrey responded in between kisses.

“It’s disgusting.” Stacie moaned as she began kissing her way down the blonde’s torso.

________________________________

Meanwhile, their class had ended and Beca found herself standing outside a row of lockers with Chloe, both holding their friends’ belongings.

“How strange.” Was all she managed to say.

“Yeah. Maybe we should check on them or something? How funny would it be if we found them in there making out!”

“Yeah funny and impossible. Stacie still claims to hate her even though she so obviously loves her”

“Same with Bree! So you’ve not forgotten about operation Staubrey?!” Chloe’s smile spread from ear to ear. The level of enthusiasm this girl expressed still constantly astounded Beca.

“Um no I guess not?” Beca smiled weakly

“Oh I know! Here, give me your phone!” she exclaimed, placing Aubrey’s belongings in her locker and taking the phone that Beca all too willingly gave her. When she handed back the phone Beca saw that she’d sent herself a message and saved her number in Beca’s phone as “Sexy Ginger”. Beca’s eyes widened and Chloe must’ve seen her reaction.

“I mean, you can change it if you want…” Beca laughed awkwardly

“…or you could just leave it” she added with a wink.

_What is it with this girl and winking_. Beca loved it far too much than she cared to admit.

“I’ve saved yours as “DJ Cutie”!” She held out her phone proudly to Beca who squinted at the screen to see there was also the blushing emoticon next to her name. Of course Chloe Beale would use emojis.

“I am not cute.” Beca said, instantly hearing herself sound like a child being adored by their grandparents. She was then interrupted by Stacie and Aubrey who both came at them, looking slightly disheveled, and screaming warnings at them to “cease all conversations with the enemy”. They were both dragged off by their respective best friends and no one said anything about why they came out at the exact same time looking the way they did.

Chloe and Aubrey made their way into the cafeteria and into the line. “Ok Chloe I know you’ve got a toner for Beca but you really cant be- What?!” She screamed, mid sentence as she saw Stacie and Beca ahead of them in the line.

“Nope, she just has to be before me, she can’t handle being behind me, not even in a silly little line!”

“No Bree!” Chloe tried to stop her friend but she was gone. She went up and confronted Stacie. What started out as a small confrontation had somehow turned into a fairly public argument that no teacher seemed to care about.

Beca and Chloe were now sitting away from the two just watching from the side lines.

Beca could hardly believe anything that was happening. A month ago, Beca never would have thought she would be sitting next to Chloe Beale in the cafeteria of their school as they both watched their best friends argue, rather publicly, over what started out as nothing. But here they were.

“Honestly now they’re just finding random reasons to insult each other! I really think Bree started this on purpose!” Chloe laughed as she gestured to the two women.

“I really wish we could just stop this. I’m kind of over it”

“Lets just go and grab them”

“Then what?”

“Ummm throw them in the janitors closet?” Beca audibly laughed at Chloe’s suggestion.

“What, so they can work out their sexual tension?” she asked, as Chloe joined her with laughing.

“Beca! They would probably just keep arguing and then storm off”

“Oh well. It’s worth a try!” Beca said as she stood up.

“We’re really going to do this?!” Chloe was surprised at Beca’s sudden burst of energy.

“Sure, why not?! “Operation Staubrey” right?” They both nodded and made their way to the girls. Both so occupied with their argument, they failed to recognize the other girls dragging them off. The scene was rather comedic and other students just stood and stared in disbelief as Chloe and Beca pulled their friends off like mothers with their toddlers. They reached the Janitor’s closet and the girls finally stopped yelling. Beca and Chloe were surprised to find the closet unlocked. They literally pushed the two girls in.

“Figure yourselves out!” Beca screamed at them, slamming the door shut, making sure it was still unlocked. Chloe and Beca both broke into fits of giggles as they finally comprehended the absurdity of their present situation. They began walking in the direction of their next classes, finding it odd that their friends had not attempted to leave. Of course, the two girls had no idea what they’d just pushed their friends into.

Luckily no one heard the moans and other noises coming from the Janitor’s closet as they walked down the corridor.


	4. "We're Practically Detectives!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! You know the drill! Any feedback is great! And thanks to those who have been reading this fic! Also in this chapter, The flash back kinda thing is in Italics and text messages in bold!
> 
> I don't own Pitch Perfect!
> 
> Enjoy!

Beca stretched out on her bed as soon as she got home from school and just like every other day, she replayed all that had occurred. After shoving the girls in the closet, Stacie hadn’t come to class. Beca hadn’t seen her for the rest of the day. She wondered if everything was ok and grabbed her phone to text her, when a message appeared on her screen.

**(Sexy Ginger): Hey Becs! Did you see Stacie after we abandoned them? I didn’t see Bree and I’m getting kind of worried.**

**(DJ Cutie): I was just about to text her. I didn’t see her for the rest of the day.**

**(Sexy Ginger): WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED!!**

**(DJ Cutie): Ok red, no need to yell. Something like, good or bad?**

**(Sexy Ginger): WHO KNOWS!!!**

Beca could practically feel the redheads excitement jumping out of her phone. 

**(Sexy Ginger): I’m going to call Aubrey now! Talk to Stacie and keep me posted!!! Talk to you soon! x**

She knew it was a fairly common symbol used at the end of a farewell text, but Beca couldn’t help blush at the “x”. She went to call Stacie, still genuinely curious about what she’d gotten up to.

“Yo! Becs!”

“Hey Stacie, I didn’t see you after Chloe and I kind of shoved you and Aubrey in that closet? How was the rest of your day?”

“Oh it was amazing!”

“Care to elaborate?”

“No not really!”

“Um ok, what happened with you two in the closet anyway?” Stacie recalled some of the events that had happened earlier in the day…

_The Janitor’s closet was only small. Buckets were stepped in, mops were knocked over, and many things were flung off shelves, as their hands reached for each other craving the touch of one another._

_“We’re going to be late for class” Stacie spoke, not really caring if she did miss a class or two for the time being._

_“We’re already very late for class. I don’t think it matters” Aubrey responded as hands continued roaming._

_“Little Miss Perfect Posen is skipping out on class for sex? I guess I underestimated you” Stacie whispered into Aubrey’s ear._

_“Technically I’m learning a lot about anatomy right now”_

_“I’m definitely learning a lot about your anatomy” Stacie spoke with a husky voice._

_After a lot more of exploring each other’s anatomy, the girls both leaned against the wall for support, both trying to catch their breath after what really could have been considered a full work out._

_“You know we’re going to have to come up with an excuse right?” Aubrey said, staring at the wall, not making any eye contact with the other women._

_“I’ve got one. Have fun coming up with yours.” The brunette connected their lips in a passionate kiss one last time before she exited, leaving Aubrey craving more of her touch._

 

“Nothing exciting really, we argued some more and then when I tried to leave, she stopped me and told me that I had to admit defeat, but you know me, I couldn’t help myself so we basically just argued until the Janitor turned up” Stacie smiled at herself reasonably happy with her excuse.

“That’s all? You guys were just arguing the whole time? What about?”

Shit.

“Um, you know, the usual, there was so much I don’t remember.”

“Right. Are you sure there’s not something you’re not tell-”

“Chill Becs! I’m sure! I’ve got loads of homework, talk to you later! Love ya!” Beca wasn’t buying it for one second.

As if on cue, her phone began ringing with “Sexy Ginger” being the caller ID.

“BECA I TOTALLY DON’T BELIEVE ANYTHING AUBREY TOLD ME WHAT DID STACIE TELL YOU I THINK THERES SOMETHING UP IM SO EXCITED AND SCARED AHHHHH!” Beca quickly moved her phone away from her ear as the over excited girl screamed at her.

“Woah woah woah woah woah chill, red. Stacie’s gave a lame excuse that I definitely did not buy. What did Aubrey say? Also, breathe first and then talk” Chloe took an audible breath before speaking at a rather fast pace that Beca was only just able to hear every word of.

“Ok so I was all like, “Hey Bree! Remember that time today when we shoved you and Stacie in a cupboard? Yeah? Well what happened and tell me everything!” and then she told me that nothing really happened and they just argued so I asked why it took so long and she stuttered!! Aubrey Posen never stutters, Beca! So then she said that she left and went to the bathroom but then Stacie followed her because she didn’t want to admit defeat and eventually other kids came so they stopped arguing and just left! That’s totally not true Beca! I now something is going on!” She finally ran out of air and tried to regain her breath as Beca spoke.

“Nope. The stories don’t match. Wow I can’t believe that something other than arguing is actually happening.”

“Beca this is like the most exciting thing ever! We’re practically detectives!”

“Calm down, all we did was compare stories.” Beca explained with a laugh.

“Now what do we do!?!”

“Umm I dunno, prove that they were doing a lot more than just arguing in that closet I guess?”

“I’m sure something will reveal itself tomorrow!”

And that it did. But it was certainly not what they expected.

_______________________________

“Whattup tiny DJ! FAT AMY’S BACK!!” The strong Australian accent echoed throughout the halls of Barden High School.

“Amy? I thought you were away for a few more weeks?” Beca asked as Amy came towards her and pulled her into a tight hug that Beca was unable to escape.

“Nah, I got sick of all my boyfriends back home so now I’m back! Who’s the sexy red?” Beca instantly blushed at Amy’s comment.

“Hi! I’m Chloe!” She held out her hand in the politest of manors.

“Fat Amy!” she exclaimed, awkwardly shaking the hand.

“Uh, you call yourself “Fat Amy”?”

“Yeah so twig bitches like you don’t do it behind my back” Beca grimaced at the Australian’s usual reply, hoping it wouldn’t offend the redhead, but she knew all was well when she heard Chloe’s delightful laugh. She really does have an amazing laugh Beca thought, a soft smile placed across her face.

“Oi DJ!” Beca was broken out of her gaze by Amy’s hand waving in her face. It was only then that she realized Chloe had been looking back at her.

“I said where are my girls?!” Beca had almost forgotten, with Amy not hear and Aubrey and Chloe arriving. Their school had a singing group that was now more of a social group that often just broke into song. Stacie was part of it and had constantly asked Beca to join, but Beca much preferred to just sing in private and only when necessary to compliment her mixing. Stacie often dragged her along whenever the girls hung out, she didn’t mind their company. As if on cue, Cynthia-Rose, Lily, Jessica and Ashley turned up to greet their Australian friend.

“Hey Chloe! What brings you to our small social group?” Jessica queried

“How do you guys know Chloe?” Beca spoke in astonishment

“She’s in the group! She’s got the best voice!” Ashley replied.

Of course Chloe was in that group and of course she has an amazing voice. Why hadn’t Stacie told her!

“Aubrey and I joined as soon as we found out about it!” Ahh that’s why, Stacie had been too occupied with a certain Blonde.

“We’ll all need to hang out this weekend now that everyone’s here!” Cynthia suggested and she was met with a chorus of conformations as well as Lily who they think agreed, but she also might have said she was hosting a bank robbery this weekend.

“Beca you’ll come too, right?” Chloe asked, eyes full of hope and expectancy. Beca couldn’t help falling into the pools of blue. She didn’t break eye contact as she responded absent-mindedly

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world”

“Um yes you would, one time you missed it just so you could stay at home and do your mixing stuff” Amy stated nonchalantly. Beca shot her a warning glare as the bell rung and they all moved off to class.

“So we didn’t really make any progress with the whole “Staubrey” thing huh.” Beca spoke to Chloe as they were heading in similar directions.

“Hmm we’ll have to think of something wont we. See you later Beca!” Beca waved her off as she continued trudging down the corridor into her next classes, wishing she could have just remained in the presence of the bubbly redhead. She still couldn’t believe what she was thinking but Chloe just made her feel a pure overwhelming sense of joy. Beca shook her head as she entered her class, recognizing that she once again, sounded like she was quoting a soppy romantic movie.


	5. "An Exhausting Group Chat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at chapter five! Thanks for sticking around this long!
> 
> This chapter is predominantly Bechloe fluff and Bella Stuff.
> 
> I promise the next chapter will have more significance to the plot!
> 
> As usual, I appreciate any kind of feedback!
> 
> And I don't own Pitch Perfect
> 
> Enjoy!

Beca had many regrets in her life, but one her biggest regrets was starting a group chat. The ‘bellas’ as the girls called themselves, needed a better way to organize all of their gatherings and such, and Beca was getting frustrated with their lack of technological ability so one day she offered to set them up a group chat. This consequently meant she too was in the group chat. She’d never been less excited to see two hundred notifications from her messaging app.

**Fat Amy [4:03pm]: Ok Aca-bitches! Now that your favorite Aussie is back in the country lets hang out this weekend! What are the suggestions?**

This was the first message Beca saw before she went downstairs to get the door. Her and Chloe had arranged to meet up, much to the dismay of Stacie and Aubrey, to complete their English Lit assignment. They had somehow ended up being partners, and Beca wondered if Chloe had personally requested to be her partner just so they could be together. Beca was not complaining one bit. It made it even more amusing when Aubrey shot her a deathly glare and all she did was smirk and shrug her shoulders knowing it couldn’t be changed. For some reason, Aubrey’s supposed hate for Stacie resulted in a legitimate hate for her.

She opened the door, and again, her breath hitched and stomach dropped. _When will my body react normally to her!_ She screamed in her head. Chloe wore a blue summer dress that made her eyes stand out more than usual, her red hair fell in soft curls, perfectly framing her face. She had her usual cheering smile plastered on her face and her eyes were lit up with anticipation and elation. Beca couldn’t help but stare, her mouth slightly agape.

“Uh hey Becs! Can I come in?” Chloe said with a small laugh, breaking Beca’s gaze.

“Oh sorry, uh of course” Beca stuttered, feeling her face flush. For someone so adamant about retaining a badass, confident air, Beca sure didn’t hide her admiration for the woman well.

They made their way upstairs into her bedroom, Chloe introducing herself to Beca’s mother upon passing through the living room. Chloe sat down on Beca’s bed and took in her room. It screamed of Beca, with posters of DJs and vinyl records hanging on the wall, all of darker shades, no real colour. Her desk was set up in the corner of her room but was the most prominent thing other than her bed. It had large speakers on either end of the desk and she had a desktop computer set up in the center of the desk. Mixing boards, a MIDI keyboard and lots of other equipment lay spread across the desk in what appeared to be a mess, but Chloe supposed that it was all in a familiar order for the DJ. Her bed was on the opposing wall, taking up most of the room that hadn’t already been claimed by the desk. The room as a whole was rather small, but certainly had a lot to it. Chloe couldn’t help chuckle at the thought that the tiny brunette was somewhat similar.

Beca sat at her desk and opened her laptop, quickly shutting the mixing program she’d had earlier, and moving on to talk about their assignment.

“Oh! What was that?! Is that your DJ stuff?” Of course Chloe was quick to see it.

“Um ah yeah” Beca looked down at computer trying to busy herself with something else, hoping she wouldn’t hear the redhead’s question that she knew was coming. She knew she couldn’t say no to Chloe.

“Can I hear it?!” Beca closed her eyes and sighed.

“Um I guess, it’s not that great,” She lied. Beca knew her stuff was pretty good; she just wanted to be covered in case Chloe didn’t like it. But as soon as the redhead put the headphones on, her face lit up and all Beca’s fears quickly diminished. She didn’t understand why she wanted the Chloe’s approval. She doesn’t normally care if people like her music or not. Chloe was just special.

They tried to move on to doing actual work but once again got distracted when Beca checked her phone and saw that she had over a hundred messages from the group chat.

“Ughhhhh” she groaned

“Beca?”

“Oh sorry, I hate group chats”

“Oh is that the Bella’s one? I’m so excited for this weekend! What have they decided on?”

“I doubt they’ve decided yet, they’re probably arguing, or have moved onto a completely different topic by now.” The two gave a small laugh as they both instinctively checked their phones.

**Fat Amy [4:03]: Ok Aca-bitches! Now that your favorite Aussie is back in the country lets hang out this weekend! What are the suggestions?**

**CR [4:03]: We could all go to that diner in town?**

**Fat Amy [4:03]: Yes that could work. Food is good.**

**Stacie [4:04]: Oh let’s go clubbing!**

**Aubrey [4:04]: Not everyone can get into clubs by just flirting, Stacie.**

**Fat Amy [4:05]: Oooohhh!! Fight! Fight! Fight! Also- did anyone notice how quickly Blondie just responded?**

**Jessica [4:05]: Oh! What about the park? I think we should have a picnic!**

**Ashley [4:05]: I agree with Jessica**

**Fat Amy [4:05]: You always agree with Jessica**

**Stacie [4:06]: We could but Beca probably won’t go outside**

Beca laughed at how well Stacie knew her. She also heard Chloe laugh and they both looked up from their phones.

“Are we both just ..?”

“Reading through the conversation? Yep” They both laughed and continued reading. They’d given up on getting any actual work done.

**Fat Amy [4:06]: Awww C’mon shawshank!**

**Stacie [4:06]: She won’t be on this chat anytime soon. She’s with the ginger**

**Aubrey [4:06]: What?! I don’t approve of my best friend associating herself with your Hobbit.**

Beca looked up to see Chloe laughing.

“Why does she hate me so much?!”

“She just doesn’t like the fact that I tolerate you” She stated with another laugh.

“Seriously! Am I that bad?!” Beca shook her head and they both continued to read.

**Stacie [4:07]: Hey back off bitch! I don’t exactly like the idea of Beca hanging out with anyone that has willingly been within the vicinity of you!**

**CR [4:08]: Girl fight!!**

**Fat Amy [4:08]: Wohoo!! Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**Fat Amy [4:09]: Where’d they go?**

**Fat Amy [4:10]: Aww they left us… Any other suggestions?**

**Ashley [4:10]: Oh! We should do Karaoke!**

**Jessica [4:10]: I agree with Ashley**

**CR [4:11]: Have you two ever not agreed with each other?**

“Ok let’s just skip past all the reminiscing and see where they’re at right now” Beca suggested as they both scrolled down past many more messages about Jessica and Ashley in middle school, which then lead to Fat Amy’s many stories about her schooling in Australia, until finally, they reached the present messages.

**Fat Amy [4:38]: …and that’s how I rescued the seventh graders from a heard of Tasmanian Devils**

**Chloe [4:39]: So what happened to Karaoke?**

**Jessica [4:39]: Chloe!!**

**Ashley [4:39]: Chloe!!**

**Chloe [4:30]: Hey guys! Thanks for adding me to this group!**

**Fat Amy [4:40]: All good! Yes let’s do Karaoke!! Where’s DJ BM at?**

**Beca [4:41]: Hi friends! I just wanted to say how much I love you all! Xx**

**CR [4:42]: Umm what?**

**Fat Amy [4:43]: Some one’s kidnapped the tiny DJ!**

**Chloe [4:43]: Aww thanks Becs! We love you too!**

“Hey!! Give me back my phone!” Beca launched herself at Chloe but Chloe quickly stood up onto the bed and held the phone high above her head

“You’ll just have to reach for it Becs!” Chloe said with a proud smile on her face. Beca just crossed her arms and glared at her.

“Wow. But you know what they say… ‘ _Though she be but little, She is fierce!_ ’ aha!” Beca then proceeded to tickle Chloe until they both fell onto her bed. Beca quickly snatched back her phone.

**Beca [4:45]: Chloe stole my phone. I have not been kidnapped.**

“Wait, did you just quote Shakespeare?”

“Uhhh Maybe?” Beca looked to Chloe with a shy smile. 

“The great ‘Tough exterior, Badass, “don’t talk to me” Beca effin Mitchell’ just quoted Shakespeare?”

“ _A Midsummers Night Dream_ , Act three; Scene two, to be precise. Helena says it to Hermia when they’re trying to get all up in each other’s grill” Beca states, now with a somewhat proud smile.

“Huh. Guess I don’t have you all figured out!” They were both lying on their sides facing each other. Beca was suddenly aware of their close proximity.

“You thought you had me figured out?” Beca raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk.

“Well…” It was then that they realized their phones were buzzing like crazy. Beca didn’t think she could hate group chats more than she already did.

**Fat Amy [4:48]: Where did all my aca-bitches go? Bloe?**

**CR [4:50]: We’re still here! So are we just going with Karaoke?**

**Jessica [4:51]: Sounds good! I think we should do it Saturday 7pm?**

**Fat Amy [4:51]: Ashley, If you’re about to agree with her, I swear I’ll sit on you.**

**Ashley [4:51]: ok**

**Flo [4:52]: I’ll be there! If I’m not dead by then!**

**CR [4:52]: FLO?!**

**Jessica [4:52]: FLO?!**

**Ashley [4:52]: FLO?!**

**Fat Amy [4:52]: FLO?!**

**Stacie [4:52]: FLO?!**

**Beca [4:52]: FLO?!**

**Lily [4:52]: FLO?!**

**Stacie [4:53]: LILY?!**

**CR [4:53]: LILY?!**

**Jessica [4:53]: LILY?!**

**Ashley [4:53]: LILY?!**

**Chloe [4:53]: OMG GUYS STOP!**

 

“Uh Beca?” Chloe looked expectantly at Beca, who was still laying next to her, with a rather astonished look on her face.

“Oh, Flo used to be in the group until she got deported. She talked so much about nearly dying that no one really knew if she was still alive”

“Oh ok, and Lily? She’s alive? I met her already?”

“She’s never used the group chat before. Or maybe she did. No one really knows.”

“Ok. Um Becs?” Beca only just realized that Chloe had been calling her this and it made her smile.

“Yeah?” Beca spoke attentively, looking up from her phone.

“Can we, like, talk in real person now?”

“Ah you’re one of those people”

“What?” Chloe was genuinely confused

“You prefer real people interaction. See, you don’t have me figured out but I’ve got you figured out.” Beca said with a proud smirk.

“Surely everyone prefers real people interaction?”

“Eh, I’d prefer no people interaction.” Chloe placed her hand over her heart in feigned disgust.

“I am highly offended! I guess I’ll just leave then!” Chloe said, without showing any movement that suggested she would actually leave. Beca slapped her lightly on the arm.

“You know what I mean. Anyway, Yeah phones down. Those weirdos exhaust me anyway.”

“You love them” Chloe said, her voice adopting a more genuine tone.

**Beca [4:56]: Ok this is all too confusing. We’re leaving now.**

**Fat Amy [4:56]: “We’re”?**

**Chloe [4:56]: Yep! We’ll see you at Karaoke on Saturday! P.s. Beca really does love you all!**

**Beca [4:57]: Whatever**

**Chloe [4:57]: Ha! You didn’t deny it!**

**Beca [4:57]: Shut up, Beale. Ok we’re actually going now**

**Fat Amy [4:57] Bye Bloe! Don’t bone each other too hard!**

Both girls dropped their phones, blushing, then looking to the other hoping they’d not just read the same thing. Luckily Beca’s mother called them for dinner at the perfect time.

________________________________________________

 

After dinner, all awkwardness had been forgotten and the girls headed back up to Beca’s room.

“So why did you want us to stay off our phones so bad? Not that I mind, that really was an exhausting group chat, just curious? Unless it was so we could get some work done..?”

“We probably should, but no. I just want to get to know you. I want to figure you out” She said we an interrogative look in her eye.

“I highly doubt you’ll be able to figure me out. It takes me a long time to open up to someone” Beca said with an assuring tone.

“Well I guess we’re in for a long night!”


	6. Little Chats and Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six! I said this chapter would have more significance and it sort of does, but this is more part one and the next chapter will be part two! 
> 
> As usual, love any feedback! Thanks for to all those who are following this little story of mine! It is much appreciated!
> 
> The songs used/mentioned in this chapter will be listed at the end.
> 
> I do not own Pitch Perfect!
> 
> This chapter continues straight on from the last.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fine. Oh! But you only get to ask me ten questions, and I’m allowed to ask you ten in return.” Beca said going to sit across from Chloe who was now back on her bed

 

“Ok that’s fair.” Chloe looked somewhat uneasy.

 

“Actually. Lets make it only yes or no questions. And after they’ve responded, you can’t ask any further questions.” Both girls were much more satisfied with this deal, neither one of them would be able to reveal too much.

 

“Ok who goes first?” Chloe asked, now more excited to play this game of sorts.

 

“You can go” Chloe clapped her hands together in joy and then proceeded to furrow her brow and stare into Beca’s eyes.

 

“Did you enjoy your childhood?” Beca was taken back by the question

 

“Wow, delving right into the past are we? Um I guess not” Chloe nodded her head in response, with a contemplative look in her eye, wishing to pry further, but she knew she had to respect the rules of the game.

 

“Your turn.”

 

“Ummm…” Beca decided she would start off a little less hard hitting

 

“Do you like being a ginger?” She said as she shrugged, knowing it was a rather weak question.

 

“Yeah of course!” Beca smiled in response. She looked to the girl in front of her who seemed to be preparing herself for the next question. Beca felt fear slowly creeping into her head.

 

“Ok, my turn. Have you ever been in love?” And there it was. She instantly tried to put up defence mechanisms.

 

“Really, Red? What about something simple, like, “do you like apples?” I could actually answer that!” she laughed nervously

 

“You have to answer! You made up these rules!”

 

“Ugh fine…” Beca really thought about it, sure she was putting up that confident air again, but inside she was a quivering mess. And that fact that the one person that had made her think she would be able to love, was the one asking the question, didn’t make anything easier. If anything, spending this time with Chloe was making her fall for her more. But was she in love?

 

“Becs?” Chloe looked up, with a look of concern on her face. Apparently Beca’s present fear was obvious.

 

“Oh, Um sorry. I really don’t think I know yet” _Shit. Why did I say yet_! Beca’s eyes widen as she realised what she’d said.

 

“Yet?” Chloe looked to Beca, partly in question, mostly in hope.

 

“Cant ask any follow up questions, my turn!” Beca said as she rubbed the back of her neck and avoided making eye contact.

 

“Have you ever kissed a girl?”

 

“Of course! Who hasn’t!” Beca raised her eyebrow as she looked to the redhead, hearing the playful tone back in her voice. After that, their questions remained a bit more light hearted until they reached their final questions.

 

“Ok, last question. Does Stacie hate me?” Beca sat up attentively; eyebrows raised, and sincerely contemplated the question.

 

“You know, I don’t think that she hates you as a person. I think in another world where her and Aubrey don’t want to kill each other, you two would probably be good friends.” They knew it wasn’t a yes or no answer but the game was forgotten as they got onto the topic of their two friends.

 

“You know, I think they could be like actually bitch fighting” Beca was slightly confused at Chloe’s remark

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

“Because yesterday I saw that Aubrey had bruises.” Beca was predominantly confused, but she also felt something nagging at the back of her mind.

 

“Yesterday was Thursday? And we shoved them in the closet on Monday?”

 

“Yeah but maybe it happened again since then!”

 

“Wait, Umm Chloe, were the bruises, like, small?”

 

“Yeah?” That nagging was now in the forefront of her mind as she began to realise.

 

“And where were they?”

 

“Like, on her neck, and I think on her chest but she wore a shirt that mostly covered it.”

 

Beca knew Chloe wasn’t stupid. She was in denial.

 

“Chloe, you realise what they are right?” Beca spoke as though she were addressing a child that could easily go into shock. Chloe’s eyes widen. She seemed to rush through a roller coaster of emotions, from shock, to disbelief, then fear, and then she settled on confusion.

 

“But- But Aubrey’s not even gay…I don’t think?” Beca put a reassuring hand on Chloe’s leg

 

“You don’t have to be gay to love another women” She said, looking into deep pools of blue.

 

“Trust me, I know” They didn’t break eye contact. _I guess this is what having a “moment” feels like_. Beca quickly shook off the moment, perhaps in fear of how much she was beginning to care for the redhead.

 

“I thought you wanted them to be together? You were certain they were in love? Why are you so shocked?” Beca was genuinely curious as to her answer

 

“I guess I just imagined it, it’s a bit different knowing it’s real. Not that I’m against it at all! I mean, really we should be excited!” Beca chuckled at the girl’s sudden change of mood.

 

“We should be excited our best friends are having hate sex?” Beca grimaced at the image that was conjured up in her head.

 

“Ok when you put it that way… wait how do you know it’s hate sex?”

 

“Haven’t you noticed the looks they give each other when they’re arguing? And they were arguing when we put them in the closet”

 

“Huh. I guess we’re kinda responsible for that…wait, didn’t they start arguing on the group chat and then disappear?!” Both the girls’ eyes widened at the revelation.

 

“They were totally together then! How weird!” Even Beca was finding this all rather fascinating, but also strange.

 

“Well now what do we do?” They both sat there thinking.

 

“Karaoke!” they said simultaneously before laughing at themselves.

 

“It’s tomorrow right? We’re bound to catch them then!” Beca couldn’t believe that she was excited for one; Karaoke, two; catching their friends doing it or three; anything at all really. The redhead’s enthusiasm was definitely rubbing off on her.

 

________________________________________________

 

Saturday came around and everyone was buzzing, eager to sing with each other once again. They always used to do karaoke together and Beca tried to avoid it as much as possible. Normally she was successful, but when a beautiful redhead tells you you’re going, what else are you meant to do?

 

They walked into the karaoke bar (Amy somehow new the guy that owned the place so they could get in) and saw that most of the light was coming from the small stage, and the bar at the back of the room. Beca had only been here a few times, and she still felt like it was as awkward and kinda dodgy as it was the first time she saw it. The girls loved it though. She felt a pull on her arm and turned to see Stacie.

 

“Hey Becs! You keen?! I honestly can’t believe you came!” Stacie can believe she came. If Chloe was here then so was Beca. Stacie didn’t know how to feel about it all. She was happy for Beca and Chloe seemed really nice but she’d not really gotten the chance to know her, she’d been busy doing other things…namely, the redhead’s best friend.

 

“Um I don’t know if I’d say I’m keen, but sure, whatever” They made their way over to a table and some of the girls got ready to pick their songs and begin. Chloe ended up sitting next to Beca, hoping she’d be able to convince her to sing.

 

“So what will you be singing for us tonight Beca?” Beca scoffed at the redhead’s question.

 

“Nothing” She said with a smirk on her face, her arms crossed.

 

“Aw come on Becs! What if I sing any song of you choice? Then will you sing?” She said with a pleading look in her eye

 

“Can I pick something ridiculous? Something you’ll hate?” Chloe nodded

 

“Ok, you have to sing Sisqo’s “ _The Thong Song_ ””

 

“That’s actually not a bad song!” Beca stared at her in disbelief

 

“What?!” Chloe just continued smiling.

 

“You are a conundrum wrapped in a riddle m’lady” Beca laughed

 

“Oh! What if I do a rap song?” Beca just laughed and shook her head

 

“Sure, go ahead” Chloe excitedly jumped up on stage and began singing _Gangsta’s Paradise_ by Coolio. Beca laughed at the girl but also couldn’t help smile seeing how much fun she was having. She looked around at everyone else all just having fun, some singing along with Chloe. Maybe Chloe was right. She did love these girls. She turned her attention to the redhead who was currently moving around the small stage, physicalizing most of the lyrics she was rapping. As she finished the place erupted in cheers. She came and plonked herself in the chair next to Beca’s

 

“Beat that!” She said proudly

 

“I’ll certainly try!” Stacie turned abruptly to see her small friend approaching the stage. She couldn’t believe Chloe not only got her to come to Karaoke, but got her to sing too. She turned to the girl, who was currently cheering on Beca.

 

“I don’t know how you do it, red!” She said with a smile of disbelief

 

“She just can’t say no to me!” Stacie just nodded _Oh I know she can’t_ She thought, as Beca began singing _Remix to Ignition_ by R. Kelly. Beca didn’t even appear nervous. Stacie knew it was her go to karaoke song, it’s just that karaoke for Beca normally meant just sitting in the car sometimes alone, sometimes with her, singing random songs. She couldn’t help be proud of her friend as she let loose and actually enjoyed herself. And she absolutely nailed the song. She came down and sat in between Stacie and Chloe.

 

“That was amazing, Beca!” Chloe squealed

 

“I know” Beca said with a proud smirk

 

“Amazing enough to beat you?”

 

“Hmmm I don’t know” Chloe said with a contemplative look on her face

 

“I know, Let’s just get Stacie to judge” Beca suggested

 

“Hey that’s not fair! She’s bias”

 

“I dunno, you were both pretty good…” Stacie would’ve continued talking to the girls but instead, her head snapped forward to see Aubrey on the stage. Stacie couldn’t believe what she heard the blonde sing.

 

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention…_

Beca and Chloe also looked up at this point, Chloe instantly recognising the song

 

“I didn’t even know Bree liked Katy Perry!” she said to Beca. When she reached the chorus both women looked at Stacie, who was staring up at Aubrey.

 

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

Stacie couldn’t believe it. _Is she doing this on purpose?_ She got the answer to her question when Aubrey started singing directly at her. Stacie heard her heart rate accelerate as Aubrey continued to subtly direct the song at her. She would’ve looked around to see if anyone noticed them but her eyes were glued to the women on stage who was now singing the song rather seductively. This was not the usual Aubrey Posen she argued with. And she loved it.

 

_Us girls we are so magical,_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable._

_Hard to resist, so touchable._

_Too good to deny it._

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

At this, Stacie moved sideways to Beca, still not letting her eyes leave the stage.

 

“I’m just going to the bathroom” As she stood, she didn’t even see the raised eyebrow Beca gave her. She just moved slowly to bathroom, waiting until the end of the song to actually go through the door.

 

The crowd erupted in cheers for Aubrey

 

“I certainly had no idea she had that in her” Beca commented

 

“Neither did I! And I’m her best friend! Let’s go find her!” When the two looked around, they couldn’t find her anywhere. They both looked to Stacie’s empty chair, the cogs in their brain turning.

 

“Stacie went to the bathroom.” Beca stated bluntly, still staring at the chair.

 

“I have a feeling there was a very obvious reason why Bree picked that song!”

The girls just looked at each other, not knowing if they should be shocked, amused, or ready to finally bust their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used/mentioned:
> 
> Thong Song - Sisqo
> 
> Gangsta's Paradise (feat. L.V.) - Coolio, L.V.
> 
> Ignition (Remix) - R. Kelly
> 
> I kissed a girl - Katy Perry


	7. Love is annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven! And I think this might be coming up to about half way? Don't quote me on that, though.
> 
> Thanks once again for the support! Any feedback is always welcome!
> 
> This chapter and the next few chapters are reaching the main complication of the story, so be prepared!
> 
> As per usual, I don't own Pitch Perfect!
> 
> Enjoy!

“No way am I going in there! You go in there!”

 

“Ew no! I can’t walk in on my best friend having sex!”

 

“Well neither can I” The girls argued as they both stood out side the bathrooms of the karaoke bar.

 

Meanwhile,

 

“Shhhh…” Aubrey took her hands off Stacie and put her hand over her mouth to silent her moans. Both girls looked to the door of the (Luckily, rather clean) bathroom, to hear the muffled noises of their best friends arguing on the other side of the door. They looked to each other, eye wide in worry

 

“Shit” They exclaimed in unison. But before they could do anything they heard the door handle turning. They jumped apart right before seeing Beca hesitantly walking into the bathroom, hand over her eyes

 

“We caught yo- umff” She tried to exclaim before running into the vanity. She removed her hand but still kept her eyes squeezed shut. Chloe came and put her arm around Beca

 

“It’s ok, you can open your eyes now” Beca slowly opened her eyes to see the two women before her staring in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes in attempt to see clearly again.

 

“Anyway, as Beca was saying, WE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!!” the other three jumped as Chloe screamed.

 

“Uh yeah, I guess you did?” Stacie said, not really knowing how to respond. She dare not look at Aubrey, who was currently very red faced. No one actually knew what to do and they all just stood around awkwardly.

 

“Umm so are we, like, meant to question you guys or something?” Beca said, trying to break the awkward silence.

 

“Could we not just try to pretend this didn’t ha-”

 

“No, not really, sorry” Chloe answered Aubrey’s question. The blonde just sighed, praying for a way out of the awkwardness. Luckily her saviour came in the form of a bumbling Australian who, at that point, burst through the bathroom door.

 

“You guys!! You have to come and listen to Lily’s beatboxing skills!!” All four women didn’t need to be asked twice as they rushed to the door.

 

“We’re coming back to this.” Beca said loud enough for just them to hear.

 

______________________________________

 

 

It was Sunday afternoon and the matter at hand had not been addressed. Yet.

The four girls all finally met up, sitting awkwardly in a booth at a diner. Chloe and Beca had to drag their friends there, knowing they wouldn’t come willingly. They had also sat next to each other; meaning Stacie and Aubrey were now uneasily sitting opposite them. Beca noticed their discomfort.

 

“What, have you two never been near each other with out arguing or making out?”

She said with a nervy laugh, trying to break the ice.

 

“Nope” they responded simultaneously. Beca and Chloe looked at each other and then at their friends.

 

“What, not even, like one date?” Chloe asked in astonishment. Both girls shyly shook their heads.

 

“But you’re in love!” Chloe almost screamed at them. If the awkward silence between them could get anymore silent and awkward, it did.

 

They remained like that for a few more moments, before Stacie got up and ran to the bathroom. Beca quickly followed, turning back to give Chloe a reassuring look, nodding for her to talk to Aubrey.

 

“Go away Beca!” Stacie said in a small voice as the tiny DJ followed her into the bathroom. She backed the taller woman into the corner and carefully removed her hands from her face, to reveal one teary eyed Stacie Conrad.

 

“Now look who has emotions” Beca said teasingly, but with a reassuring smile.

 

“What’s wrong with me Beca? Why can’t it just be sex? I’ve never had this problem before!” Stacie cried into her hands again, but quickly gasped when she felt something she’d not felt for a long time. Beca’s arms wrapped around her and she gave her a real, genuine, loving, comforting hug.

 

“Because you have feelings for her Stace. I know it’s hard.” Beca honestly couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth; she had only just been able to accept her feelings for a certain redhead.

 

“You only say that because you’re in love with Chloe” Stacie said, as though she’d just been reading Beca’s mind. The two girls said nothing else for a long time. They just stood in the comfort of each other’s embrace, in the bathroom of a diner.

 

“Actually, we should probably get out of this bathroom” Stacie said, the last of her tears beginning to dry.

 

“Yeah and let’s agree to never speak of this again ok?”

 

“What the fact that we both have feelings, or the fact that you hugged me?” Stacie gave a small laugh. Beca just sighed in amusement and disbelief. She shook her head and gave Stacie a smile.

 

“I dunno… I love you Stace”

 

“I love you too Becs” They gave each other one last embrace before heading back out to the diner.

 

___________________________________

 

“Aubr-”

 

“I’m not gay, Chloe” Aubrey said, quickly cutting off Chloe. Chloe knew that being anything other than straight was frowned upon in the Posen household, and though Aubrey was incredibly accepting of Chloe’s ability to love any gender, she found it a lot harder to come to terms with what she was facing.

 

“That’s not what you have to focus on, Bree! Who cares about the gender, you love Stacie, the person.” Aubrey looked up and met Chloe’s eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but was quickly cut off by the redhead.

 

“Sorry Bree, but this isn’t something you can ignore.”

 

“Yes it is” She said abruptly

 

“Wow, you’re defensive walls are harder to infiltrate than Becas!” She responded defeated, but Aubrey’s expression contorted into one of disgust as she recognised the comparison.

 

“That’s only because she’s head over heals for you! And don’t ever compare me to that hobbit again!” she crossed her arms and sat back into her seat. Chloe slowly processed what Aubrey had just said. She thought about saying something concerning Beca but realised that it would just be another way for Aubrey to avoid their current topic of discussion. She shook the thoughts of the small brunette out of her head and moved on.

 

“No, Bree you need to deal with this, you can’t just ignore it!” Chloe was really beginning to get frustrated now.

 

“You know what my father always said, Chloe; conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know”

 

“Didn’t Elsa _sing_ that?” Both girls resisted breaking out into song and quickly went to move on with the conversation, until Aubrey’s expression instantly turned into one of concern and care as she saw the still red eyed Stacie coming to sit down with them. Chloe saw when her arm flinched, as though she wished to reach out and comfort the brunette. Aubrey may deny loving her, but her reactions to the women said something else. Chloe moved over to let Beca sit next to her, but she also became concerned when she saw that Beca also appeared to have shed a tear or two. She flashed her a questioning look but Beca just smiled to show she was fine.

 

The girls all settled. Stacie kept her head down, never making eye contact with the blonde who she was sat next to. Beca quickly whispered to Chloe that they should leave them alone for a while.

 

“Ok, are you guys right if we leave you?” Both girls’ heads snapped up, both conveying a similar fear filled expression.

 

“Wait, so are we not going to discuss the fact that you two are in love?” Stacie said, with a serious look on her face.

 

“Yeah, you can’t just do this to us and expect us not to return the favour” Aubrey agreed. Beca and Chloe didn’t know if they were more shocked at the turn their conversation just took, or at the fact that Aubrey and Stacie just agreed.

 

“Right. Well we’re just going to leave then.” Beca said as she quickly stood up and began exiting. Chloe just sat there for a moment, staring at the girls in front of her, who now both were portraying an incredible amount of sass. She quickly got up and caught up with Beca.

 

“Beca! Beca, about what they said back there-”

 

“It’s fine, they were just trying to get us off their backs, it was just a joke” Beca said with a laugh, trying to convince herself more than Chloe.

 

“Yeah, of course…Just a joke” Chloe was unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. She looked up to Beca, but she was already in her car ready to go.

 

“You coming Beale?” Beca spoke as though nothing had happened.

 

“Um, I think I’ll walk home actually. I need some air.” She tried not to show any emotion.

 

“Are you sure? Because-”

 

“I’m sure, Beca” Chloe surprised herself at the anger in her tone.

 

“Oh, um Ok then. I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” Chloe felt bad, knowing she was the reason for the gloomy character of Beca’s voice.

 

“Yeah. Bye Beca” Chloe walked off. She really did need the air to process the many crazy thoughts that bounced around in her head.

 

_We’ve been flirting for ages, what is she trying to tell me?_ The redhead considered why Beca would’ve been acting strange; perhaps it had to do with why she’d been crying with Stacie earlier. _Is she just rebuilding old walls and defences? Why?_

She didn’t know if all this meant that Beca had feelings for her or not. The whole weekend had just been talk of Love. _Love is annoying as fuck!_ So Chloe decided to leave it up to Beca. _If she wants, she’ll make an effort to show me…Right?_


	8. Love Sick Puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter eight! Things are getting a little more dramatic now! So be prepared for the hints of angst in this chapter!
> 
> As usual, feedback is welcomed, and thanks for reading!
> 
> I don't own Pitch Perfect!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I hope they figure themselves out” Aubrey said, looking over to her friend who had just left to chase after Beca.

 

“Yeah” Stacie quietly agreed, still feeling the emotions within her.

 

“Are you ok?” Stacie was shocked to hear the women express concern for her. She quickly nodded her head and looked away, avoiding Aubrey’s eyes, not wanting to display any emotions. Aubrey moved to the other side of the booth so she was face to face with the brunette.

 

“I’m serious, Stacie. We should talk. As much as I really don’t want to, we both need to confront the situation.” Stacie looked into the girl’s eyes, tears welling up once again. She’d always avoided eye contact with the blonde, in fear that this would happen. She began crying. She then felt Aubrey’s tentative yet caring touch on her arm, pulling her hands away from her face.

 

“Hey” She wiped away the girls tears. Aubrey was so used to repressing her emotions, she didn’t know how to express what she felt. She appeared to be doing it simply by showing how much she cared.

 

“We’re going to figure this out.” Aubrey wasn’t really sure why the girl was crying or even how she felt towards the whole situation, but she knew that at that moment, she just needed reassurance.

 

“Figure what out? Do you even know what “this” is? Because I certainly don’t! I’d like to figure out why it makes me burst into tears when I look at you! I’d like to know why I can’t just be satisfied having sex with you! Why do I crave you? Why do I have feelings for you?!” Aubrey was slightly taken back by the girl’s small explosion.

 

“I- Uh- I can’t answer your questions… but if it helps, I can inform you that I believe we share mutual feelings for each other.” Aubrey spoke rigidly. She was a logical person so when her emotions made her shut down, she just reported them as facts.

Stacie chuckled at the blonde’s response. Aubrey looked up, happy to see she wasn’t crying anymore.

 

“We share mutual feelings?” Stacie questioned with a sigh. Aubrey just nodded in response.

 

“Ok, you have to admit that we’re kinda ridiculous. It’s like we’re little kids who secretly like each other, so they tease each other” The conversation took a lighter tone as Aubrey smiled,

 

“Yeah, a kid punched me in the back when I was seven. Apparently it was because he liked me.”

 

“I’m sure you would’ve dealt with them”

 

“Oh yes, he sure got a stern talking to from seven year old Aubrey about why it was wrong to punch girls.” The two both laughed at the image of a tiny cranky Aubrey.

 

From there, they were able to share more stories, spend time, and really get to know each other. They were both very passionate people and the conversation occasionally became rather heated if they disagreed on a topic, but they were quick to recognise their differences and didn’t let it come between them. Besides, it was their passionate nature that attracted them to one another. Through their conversation they were able to explore their feelings and attraction, in a less physical way than what was previously done. Eventually, they moved on to the topic of their friends who had essentially set them up.

 

“Really we should be thanking those lovesick puppies.” Aubrey laughed

 

“Yeah, I hope they do sort themselves out…Maybe we should help them?” Stacie said with a gleam in her eye.

 

“I don’t know how much they’d appreciate our meddling. And I still don’t know how to feel about your hobbit”

 

“Hey! Beca’s my best friend! She’s just a little withdrawn sometimes”

 

“I can see that. I know that Chloe’s obsessed with her, and if someone makes Chloe happy, that usually makes me happy.”

 

“It wouldn’t hurt if we helped them a little bit?” Aubrey gave Stacie a warning look, but Stacie continued.

 

“Just a little push whenever they need it!”

 

“I guess if the moment comes then there’s no harm in assisting them” Stacie’s face instantly lit up with enthusiasm.

 

They soon came to recognise that the sun was starting to go down outside, they began wrapping up their conversation.

 

“So are we going to give us a go?” Stacie asked

 

“I believe we are” Aubrey replied with a huge grin on her face.

 

“So what now?” she continued.

 

“Well now, Miss Posen, I will be taking you home like any good date would.” She held out her hand, only to then be lead to her own car by Aubrey. She just rolled her eyes as she remembered that Aubrey Posen was always the leader, never the one to be lead. _You’ll let me lead you one day_ she thought with a smile. They both would take time to adjust to this whole relationship business they were trying, but they also both wanted to make the effort, as they really did care for each other.

 

The car ride to Aubrey’s house was short, simple, and pleasant. Aubrey had told her about her father, and her fears about what everything meant for her sexuality. They had both made themselves vulnerable during the conversation and Stacie respected the blonde’s wish to wait until they made anything official to their families.

 

“So I’m guessing I can’t walk you to your door.” Stacie stated as their arrived at her house.

 

“Sorry” Aubrey really did look sorry.

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t say goodbye now right?”

 

“Of course not” Aubrey responded as they pulled in for a kiss. It wasn’t rough or heated like usual, it was soft and meaningful, but with equal amounts of passion.

They both pulled back before the kiss deepened, knowing they wouldn’t be able to pull away if it did.

 

“Wait, does a relationship mean we can’t have sex anymore?” Stacie’s voice became somewhat concerned. Aubrey’s face matched her concern as she considered the question.

 

“Let’s do this; no sex for two weeks and we’ll just see how we go” Stacie considered this deal.

 

“But we can still make out a bit, right?”

 

“Of course.” Aubrey answered quickly

 

“Ok, We can do this.” Stacie said, clapping her hands together as though she were about to motivate a football team before a game.

 

“We sure can, see you tomorrow!” Aubrey said with a smile, before leaving the Brunette with one last kiss and leaving. Stacie gave a short wave goodbye, excited for the future to present itself.

 

_______________________________________

 

Beca woke in anticipation for the day. Chloe had appeared a bit off the previous day and Beca hoped it was just a quick thing that fixed itself up over night. She couldn’t help the fear and dread that lingered at the back of her mind telling her it had something to do with how quickly she retorted Stacie and Aubrey’s statement. She then remembered that she had no idea how the two had got on. As soon as she got into Stacie’s car, she was met with the answer, seeing Aubrey sitting in the passengers seat.

 

“So I guess yesterday went alright?” They both nodded and smiled.

 

“Wait- did you guys- like, umm”

 

“No, I just picked Aubrey up this morning, if that’s what you were trying to ask” Stacie smirked as the smaller brunette nodded shyly.

 

“Oh, by the way Beca, we might need you today at rehearsals, did you get that new mix done?” Beca had been helping out the girls, often creating the mixes for them. Sometimes she went to the rehearsals to help out directly, but every time she went, it almost made her wish she was performing. But she had a badass reputation to uphold.

 

“Uh yeah that will be fine.”

 

“Also, we’ve had a new girl join the group-”

 

“I thought you weren’t meant to have anymore girls after that situation with Fat Amy?” One of their more public performances had gone very wrong.

 

“No, but this girl is a legacy. Her mother used to be a Bella. Anyway, she loved your mixes, so be prepared for her to approach you” Stacie cautioned her

 

“Thanks for the warning, Stace”

 

“All good! Hey, so what happened with you and Chloe?”

 

“Uhhh, I don’t know really, I think she was tired, I offered her a lift but she said she needed to walk to get some air” Beca’s mind went back to overthinking the reasons for Chloe doing so.

 

Aubrey knew this was an unusual thing for Chloe, and she had tried texting her last night but heard nothing. She didn’t want to freak Beca out so she brought the conversation to a resolve.

 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait to see her today.”

 

“Yeah” Beca’s voice obviously expressed her lack of enthusiasm.

 

______________________________________

 

Their days went about pretty normally, in English lit, Beca was the one to smile at Chloe and she just responded with a normal smile. Chloe Beale does not just do “normal” smiles. This concerned Beca, but she chose to ignore it and focus on her work.

 

The end of the day finally came and the girls all went off to the Bella’s rehearsal. When they arrived at the gym, Beca was met with a warm welcome, many of the girls commenting on her karaoke performance. This then lead to a full conversation and summary of Saturday night, which allowed Beca time to set up some of her gear. She was almost done setting up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a reasonably tall girl with long brown hair and a smile that screamed of youth and excitement.

 

“Hi Beca! My name is Emily Junk! I’m a Bella!” Beca nodded her head, eyes wide at the girl’s energy.

 

“So I heard! Um, how old are you?” The girl appeared to be significantly younger than the rest of the girls.

 

“I’m fifteen! I know I’m a few years younger than everyone, but my mum’s a Bella!” She spoke excitedly.

 

“Ah yes I see” Beca spoke hesitantly, still not sure how to respond to the kid.

 

“I write songs!” Emily stated, trying to get to her original point.

 

“But I need some help trying to actually do all the production stuff. Stacie told me you do it” Beca could see where she was going with this.

 

“So you basically want me to, like, write music with you?” She said apprehensively

 

“Umm yeah? If that’s really weird then forget I ever said anything” The girl’s mood changed instantly and she slowly got ready to move away, before Beca spoke out,

 

“It’s not weird, I think I’d probably be interested actually” She did need to get some experience actually working with people if she wanted to move to LA and be a legit music producer. Emily’s mood snapped back into excitement

 

“Really?!! O M aca- G!!! I’m so excited! Thank you Beca!!” She screamed. Her incredible enthusiasm and excitement reminded her of Chloe and she couldn’t help the smile that passed over her face.

 

“Oi Legacy! Get your butt over here!” she heard Amy yell. Beca watched as Emily bounced over to the girls and saw that Chloe had been watching their interaction. She smiled at Chloe but didn’t receive a smile in return. Beca was becoming more concerned, but had no time to express it as the Bella rehearsal commenced.

 

___________________________________________

 

Chloe wasn’t having a great week. She was happy for Stacie and Aubrey, but she couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her stomach that she felt whenever she looked at Beca. Ever since Sunday, she had decided to be less clingy and let Beca be the one to approach her. But Beca had been spending a lot of time with the new young Bella. Chloe watched their first exchange on Monday and saw Beca smile the smile she thought was reserved for her. This continued to happen throughout the week. Aubrey still talked to her, but was far too preoccupied with being in a relationship to notice Chloe’s present state of disappointment. Beca had tried to reach out to Chloe, but she was feeling jealousy starting to pool in her stomach. She was unfamiliar to this emotion so decided not to respond to Beca until she figured herself out.

 

All the emotions were piling on top of her, and this combined with the stress that school had started to put on her, meant Chloe was seriously feeling overwhelmed. So when she received an invitation to Tom’s party on Friday, she decided to go, hoping it would be a good way for her to relieve the stresses of the week.


	9. "Not a fan of parties"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're at chapter nine! This is probably the most angst filled chapter yet and some more is to come after this. Also, I never went to any high school parties and you can probably see that in my writing, so, apologies.
> 
> The usual; I love feedback and thanks for reading!
> 
> I don't own Pitch Perfect!
> 
> Enjoy!

Beca was feeling many mixed emotions about the past week. She’d been organising music stuff with Emily and although she’d never admit it, she was actually really excited. She also found it quite easy to get along with the girl, feeling like she was her younger sister. She had grown to recognise this factor in their relationship when Emily seemed different one day and Beca asked what was up. She then proceeded to tell Beca all about this kid Benji who had asked her out and she told him she just needed to settle in to school first, but she found him really sweet. Initially Beca had no clue what to say to the girl, but eventually she realised that Emily was able to figure it out herself, she just needed someone to ramble to. Beca knew Benji was older, he was friends with Jesse, and he seemed like a nice kid, but Beca still checked up with Emily to make sure she was fine. Emily had also noticed that there was something happening between Chloe and Beca, but they never really talked about it. And that’s where the mixed emotions came in. Chloe seemed to be ignoring Beca, but she was unable to figure out why, as the redhead wouldn’t talk to her. She had tried asking different people, but it was now Friday and she still didn’t know what was happening. Jesse had noticed that Beca was down and they’d talked about everything that was happening over lunch.

 

“…So basically I have no clue what I did or where we’re at. It’s all so stressful!” Beca sighed as she finished rambling to Jesse.

 

“Hmmm… Hey did you get an invitation to Tom’s party?” Jesse asked, a contemplative look on his face

 

“Ah yeah, but didn’t everyone in the year get one?”

 

“Yeah! It’s just one big massive party! We should go to relieve some stress! Have a bit of fun you know!” Jesse had a huge excited grin on his face

 

“I don’t know… I’m not a huge fan of parties” She really wasn’t. She’d much prefer to be at home wallowing in self pity.

 

“Oh! Are you guys talking about Tom’s party?” Stacie and Aubrey came and sat next to them. They we’re still a thing and everyone was actually rather surprised at how well they worked together.

 

“Yeah, I’m telling Beca she should come have some fun! Relieve some stress!” He said to Stacie

 

“Yes! Becs please?! For me? We’re going!”

 

“We are?” Aubrey said, unaware that she too was being dragged along to this party.

 

“Yeah, babe, we’re going to our first official party as a couple!” She said excitedly, as the blonde rolled her eyes but smiled.

Beca watched the two and wished she could have that. With Chloe, preferably. That reminded her.

 

“Um, Uh will Chloe be there?” She stuttered

 

“Probably, I think she’s friends with Tom actually” Aubrey answered. Beca couldn’t help the tiniest sting of jealousy that she felt, but ignored.

 

“You should just come Becs, most of the Bellas will be there!” Beca considered for a moment, but she knew they would probably just kidnap her if she didn’t come anyway.

 

“Yeah I guess I’ll come” She said, unenthusiastically.

 

“Awesome!! Be ready at eight!” Stacie said as everyone jumped up and moved off to class. Apart from Beca who moved more like a sloth and begrudgingly went off to class.

 

_____________________________________________

 

It’d been a while since Beca had been to a party. She was nervous. Social situations always made her nervous. Luckily she had great friends who knew this about her, and though they easily get occupied with other things within the social situation, they would always have her back if she needed them.

 

She stood in front of her closet in attempt to choose an outfit for the night. It really shouldn’t be that hard considering her wardrobe was predominantly filled with black colourless items of clothing, but it was still difficult. She went through many combinations of black with black, black with grey, black with dark blue, but opted to go with Black ripped jeans, her favourite boots, a black tank top, and her favourite red and black plaid top. She knew she looked good in this combination, (and she also knew the tank top was fairly low cut, not that she chose it for that reason or anything) she quickly ran her hands through her hair, checked her make-up, grabbed the rest of her stuff, an ran downstairs to where she knew Stacie was waiting for her.

 

When they reached the party Beca was instantly overwhelmed with kids everywhere throughout the premises. People were everywhere, music was playing but muffled by the amount of noise coming from the rowdy teenagers, people were dancing, some grinding on each other, some full making out within the crowds, others were making their way upstairs for a more private affair.

She followed her friends into the kitchen to collect some food and drinks before moving outside. There were less people outside, but still enough to make Beca a little anxious. There were people in and around the pool and music was still blaring. Beca looked down at the drink, swirling around the liquid in the red cup before sniffing it. She was probably going to regret this later, but she needed to stop feeling the fear slowing rising within her as a consequence of being in a social situation. She downed the drink in one gulp, spluttering a bit afterwards. She felt the burn of the alcoholic concoction as it slid down her throat. She looked around to see where her friends had disappeared to, and ended up observing those around her. Lily was in the pool, she thinks. She had seen her in there just a moment ago but was now nowhere to be found. She couldn’t see Fat Amy but she could clearly hear her voice bellowing out from the centre of the action

 

“I will beat you ALL at beer pong!!!” Many cheers came from the crowd of disoriented teens that surrounded her. Amongst that crowd were also Jesse and some of his friends, as well a Flo, Stacie, and Aubrey. Jessica and Ashley were within the dancing crowd, but appeared to just be hugging. Beca had no idea whether or not those two were a couple. She continued looking around until she saw Cynthia-Rose coming towards her. She gave a small wave to the girl as she joined her. She got on well with Cynthia. They were able to connect over their mutual love of music and women.

 

“What’sup girl!”

 

“Hey, not much really. Not a fan of parties.”

 

“Yeah I feel you. I love some great music but there’s too many people to actually appreciate it.”

 

“Yeah I’d much prefer to be the one DJing than being in the crowd.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be there one day, soon even!” Cynthia encouraged her.

 

“I hope so” They continued to talk about music for a little while before their conversation reached a lull and Beca found herself looking around for her one friend that she’d not yet seen.

 

“You looking for someone?” Cynthia asked

 

“Um, have you seen Chloe?” She said still looking around

 

“I think I saw her at some point? She looked like she was partying pretty hard. You two have something going on don’t you” she observed

 

“Uh well kinda. I think we did… I’m not so sure anymore” Beca said contemplatively. Cynthia just nodded in understanding. Beca appreciated that she didn’t try to ask her any more questions. They were interrupted by Stacie and Aubrey, who came skipping over to them, both clearly drunk.

 

“Stacie?! Weren’t you meant to be the designated driver?!” Beca asked with an exasperated sigh. Stacie often partied pretty hard but when it was her turn to be the designated driving, she was usually fine, putting her friends safety before her partying needs.

 

“Yeah? I am? I haven’t had one drink!” Beca raised her eyebrows with a questioning look

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! She hasn’t had anything! I drunk all her drinks! She’s just having fun with me! Gosh Beca! You need to loosen up!” The blonde in Stacie’s arm slurred and Beca just looked at her in disbelief.

 

“Wow.” Was all that managed to escape her mouth

 

“How cute is she when she’s drunk!” Stacie exclaimed as they shared a sloppy kiss. Cynthia and Beca grimaced at the sight and Cynthia moved off to talk with some others, but not before giving the tiny brunette a knowing look and a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Beca was thankful for her friend. She turned to the two in front of her who looked like they were about to strip each other naked.

 

“Ok Guys, that’s enough. It’s not even been two weeks yet has it?” Beca said in attempt to break them apart

 

“You told her about our rule?” Aubrey seemed to get angry at this

 

“I’m sorry babe, I had to tell Beca when I was getting out all my thoughts and frustrations!” Normally Aubrey would continue the argument but clearly she was too drunk to care.

 

“Ok! It’s nearly two weeks though! We’re so close!” Aubrey shouted excitedly at the two girls, even though they were only a few meters away from one an other, before then falling asleep on Stacie’s shoulder.

 

“That’s nice, I’m glad you two are happy” Beca responded in a tone that could’ve easily been perceived as sarcasm, but she truly was happy for them.

Stacie smiled at her knowing she was speaking genuinely, before remembering,

 

“Hey have you talked to Chloe yet?” Stacie asked in concern

 

“Uh no I haven’t seen her”

 

“We’ve been here for hours! And you’ve not seen her once?” Beca just shook her head with a defeated look, before Aubrey decided to start functioning again.

 

“Oh! I know Chloe!” Stacie looked to her girlfriend and gave a soft smile

 

“We all know her babe, we just don’t know where she is” Stacie sounded like she was addressing a child

 

“I know where she is silly!” Aubrey said before grabbing both Stacie and Beca’s hands and dragging them into the kitchen of the house. Beca and Stacie both looked at each other and shrugged

 

“Well she was here” Aubrey said, now looking upset that she’d let them down. Stacie put her hand on her shoulder in comfort as they continued to look around for Chloe. Beca moved into the house’s living room and it took a moment for her brain to process the image that she was seeing. She must’ve been standing there, frozen, for a few minutes before Stacie found her again.

 

“Becs? Did you fi-” Stacie quickly gasped as she saw why Beca was stood so still. Aubrey then came in after her and screamed as she saw it too.

 

“CHLOE!!!” Aubrey’s scream startled the redhead who was currently on the couch, on top of tom, making out with him, with no intentions to leave it there.

 

Chloe’s head snapped around to see the three girls staring. She zoned in on one particular tiny DJ who seemed to be unaware of the tears streaming down her face.

Stacie quickly broke the tension by leading her best friend out, with her girlfriend trailing behind them. They got into Stacie’s car and she quickly moved off as they heard Chloe crying out Beca’s name. Stacie believed they were definitely all far too drunk to deal with what had happened now and even though she was the sober one, she definitely wouldn’t have left Chloe unscarred if they’d stayed any longer. She looked to her best friend who had hardly blinking since she saw them. Beca was broken.

 

Stacie arrived at Beca’s house. The small girl hadn’t had much to drink but she certainly wasn’t sober, so Stacie took it upon herself to deal with their current situation. She would stay at Beca’s overnight to be there when she woke up. It wasn’t uncommon for her to stay over, but she then looked at the now passed out Blonde and knew she couldn’t leave her. Stacie just hoped Beca didn’t mind if they all crashed at hers for that night.

 

After many efforts, all three girls were upstairs in Beca’s bedroom, luckily Stacie knew where the spare mattress was kept. She let Aubrey fall down onto the mattress, feeling a bit like a bad girlfriend, but Stacie knew Aubrey would understand her obligations as a best friend. She crouched down next to the small brunette who was curled up on her bed. She still hadn’t spoken a word.

 

“Hey Becs, if you’re in there, I just want you to try and get some sleep ok? I’m right next to you and I’m also going to hug you, ok?” Stacie got into bed next to her best friend and comforted her. At some point she felt Beca turn around and start to cry into her shoulder. Beca soon fell asleep on her shoulder and before Stacie fell asleep her self, she just looked down at her small friend, who somehow looked smaller then she ever had before.

 

“We’re going to figure this out, Becs”


	10. "We're going to deal with this situation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter ten is just a short one before we reach the main event. 
> 
> The next chapter will contain a lot more drama and a lot more significance in regards to the progress of these two love sick puppies!
> 
> I love feedback and thanks to all who are following along!
> 
> I don't own Pitch Perfect
> 
> Enjoy!

Chloe got to the party early to help Tom set up, but also so that she would be drunk by the time the rest of the Bellas arrived, specifically one small brunette that she’d heard would be there. She didn’t want to have to answer the questions of why she’d been avoided said brunette.

After she’d got a few drinks into her and some other people started arriving, she couldn’t help be a bit flirty with Tom. She had no obligation to Beca. At least that’s what she continued to try and tell herself. Every time she thought about the tiny DJ she threw down another drink, hoping to extinguish any thoughts of her from her mind.

This resulted in Chloe being very drunk by the time the party had got underway. She danced with everyone, she socialized with everyone, and when she saw Beca, she just drunk more to try and numb the pain. When that didn’t work, she turned back to Tom. She was flirty, touchy, and Tom happily reciprocated her advances. She knew it was wrong. She knew she should stop. But she didn’t. For a moment, she forgot about Beca and got lost in the blurry, drunken haze of the moment.

She was quickly brought out of the moment when she heard someone call her name. She snapped her head around to see it was Aubrey. She also saw Stacie standing next to her girlfriend, a fierce, stern, angry look on her face. She then made the mistake of daring to look at Beca, tears streaming down her face. She looked broken. She _was_ broken. Chloe felt the guilt sting her like someone had stabbed her with a sword.

Before she could do anything, Stacie was dragging Beca off and the obviously drunk Aubrey followed them. She tried to get up to go after them but stumbled over her feet, forgetting how much alcohol she had consumed. Eventually she made her way out the door and tried calling out after them, but it was too late. She then just decided to walk home, as she’d walked to Tom’s anyway. She’d cried the whole way, vomited a few times and had gotten lost, but eventually made it to her house before passing out on her bed.

 

The next morning she felt horrendous. Her head pounded and she’d vomited a few more times before she tried to get up. She then lay back down, realising that gravity was not her friend this morning. She then recalled the events of the previous night. She was overcome with guilt and regret once again. She instantly found her phone and texted Beca apology after apology. She never said what for, realising that they’d never actually discussed anything for the past few weeks so it was all just an assumption that the reason was because of their mutual, yet unspoke, feelings for each other.

Chloe knew Beca would now be ignoring her. She knew exactly what she had to do.

 

Stacie had been up for a few hours already, she talked to Beca’s mum as they cooked breakfast (well, lunch by the time the girls would wake up) for everyone. She explained that Beca was going through some hard times but they didn’t get too deep into the details of it all. Stacie was about to head upstairs to see if the girls had recovered yet, but as she did, she heard a knock on the door. She saw that Beca’s mother was getting the door and was about to continue up the stairs, before she heard the voice and instantly turned around.

 

“Hi Mrs Mitchell, is Beca here?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with this, Jan” Stacie said as she walked out onto the porch, arms crossed. Stacie stared directly into the eyes of the redhead.

 

“I can’t believe you have the nerve to turn up here after what you did.” She spoke with such power and ferocity in her voice that Chloe couldn’t help tentatively walk back as tears began to well up in her eyes.

 

“I- I- I know, Stacie, and I’m really sorry and I really didn’t mean it and it was all just so I could stop thinking about Beca because I think I love her but then the other day she said it was all just a joke. So I decided I would let her be the one to tell me that she wanted me, but then everything happened and I didn’t know what to do so I just got drunk and I know it was all a big mistake but I really need her. I can’t be without her.” She couldn’t hold back the tears that rushed down her face.

 

“And I don’t know why I just told you all that because you probably hate me for breaking your best friend so I’ll just leave” Chloe’s tears we’re still falling from her eyes. She went to move away but then Stacie took a deep breath and begrudgingly enveloped the girl in a hug. Technically Chloe hadn’t done anything wrong, but everyone knew that her and Beca were practically in a relationship. So it was practically cheating. She held the girl close, still angry with her, but she knew that nothing would happen if she went uncomforted.

 

“You know what you did was a dick move right?” She said as she held the girl back, crouching down to her eye level so that Chloe was unable to avoid her eye contact. She nodded her head in response.

 

“And you know I’m going to be angry at you for a long time” She nodded again.

 

“Good. Well now we’re going to deal with this situation. And by we I mean you. And by this situation, I mean Beca. And I doubt she’ll be as forgiving as I’ve been.” Stacie warned.

 

“Oh, and Aubrey is up there too, I have no idea what her perspective on the matter is so be prepared for anything” Stacie ushered Chloe into the house and up the stairs.

 

Beca knew she had no reason to be angry with Chloe. It’s not like she was her girlfriend or anything, but she couldn’t help the horrible feeling she experienced every time the image of her and Tom together flashed into her head. She slowly sat up from her bed, her hangover was hardly anything, but her overwhelming emotions did much more damage than a hangover ever could. She saw a very dishevelled Aubrey Posen lying on the spare mattress beside her bed. She nudged the sleeping body with her foot to see if she would stir. Aubrey slowing began waking up and Beca handed her some water that she quickly accepted. She then looked through tired eyes to the brunette and recalled the previous nights occurrences.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked with a genuinely concerned tone being conveyed. Beca just shrugged her shoulders and decided to retreat back to the comfort of her pillows, before she heard the door being opened, but she didn’t bother to move.

 

“Oh… Um hey” Beca didn’t know why Aubrey would use that awkward greeting with her girlfriend, but when she turned her head, she saw why. She was surprised that Aubrey hadn’t instantly taken the redhead’s side.

 

“Beca” Chloe’s voice was weak, Beca just went straight back to her pillows. Stacie walked over to Aubrey and helped her up and they both moved out of the room. Chloe moved to sit on the edge of Beca’s bed. She slowly reached out to touch Beca on the arm, in hope that perhaps she would be able to get the girl to look at her. Beca quickly shrugged off the arm and just buried her head further into the pillows.

 

“Please Becs, we need to talk about everything, about all this. About us.” The redhead pleaded.

 

Beca hesitantly looked up into the woman eyes and knew that there was no avoiding the pending conversation.


	11. Crazy emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so chapter 11! We've still got some drama going on here and this will probably continue for a little while. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always, and I love feedback! Also! Feel free to come bother me on Tumblr at renee-is-anonymous
> 
> I don't own pitch perfect 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Please Becs, we need to talk about everything, about all this. About us.”

 

“What even _is_ us?” Beca spat out, suddenly feeling rather riled up about the whole situation. Chloe was slightly taken back by the anger in Beca’s tone, but glad that the girl was talking to her.

 

“Well I guess that’s what we should talk about.” The air in the room became very awkward and they realised that someone was going to have to confess their feelings, and neither girl wanted to go first. They were then disrupted as Beca’s stomach rumbled and she remembered that she’d not yet eaten. It was the perfect excuse to leave.

 

“Um, can’t talk on an empty stomach” She said before quickly moving past Chloe and heading downstairs.

 

Stacie had fed Aubrey and given her some water and really taken care of her. Aubrey couldn’t help smiling at the girl.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Stacie grinned back

 

“You.” _Wow that sounded cheesy_. Aubrey thought as soon as she spoke. Stacie seemed to think so too as she raised her eyebrow in question.

 

“Because you’re taking care of me. It makes me happy to see that this whole relationship thing is working out”. Stacie hugged the girl

 

“I’m glad it’s working out too” They were still in their embrace as Beca flew down the stairs. Both girls quickly looked at her to try and figure out what was happening. Beca just made her way into the kitchen and grabbed the food that was left for her.

 

“Wow I didn’t realise that it was, like, lunch time” She said, clearly avoiding what the girls wanted to talk about. They then saw Chloe coming down the stairs

 

“Beca, we can’t avoid this conversation” She said as she moved closer to the girl.

 

“Yes we can” Beca quickly responded as she moved over to sit at the table with Stacie and Aubrey.

 

“So how’s your hangover Aubrey? How’s your relationship going? Stacie, have your told her how crazy she was last night?” Beca rushed out the questions hoping one of them would be answered so that she wouldn’t have to talk with the redhead.

 

“Beca, we’re not going to help you avoid the situation! We’re going to sit here and you guys are going to figure yourselves out.” Stacie instructed

“Yeah you guys helped us out so now we’re going to be here for both of you” Aubrey added

 

“But there is no “Both of us”. Obviously Chloe’s with Tom, as we all witnessed last night.” Beca huffed

 

“Beca that was a drunken mistake. It meant nothing.” Chloe tried to connect with the girl but failed, so she decided she would be the one to say it first. She closed her eyes and squeezed her fists as she talk fast

 

“I made out with Tom because I was upset that you thought the idea of us being in love was a joke and then because I was jealous that you were laughing and smiling with Emily but I thought that was the smiled you only looked at me with and so I promised myself I would stop bothering you and let you make the first move but it was just so hard because Beca I think I’m in love with you” she said it all in one breath, not opening her eyes once in fear of receiving a negative reaction from Beca. She heard Beca laugh and opened her eyes

 

“You were jealous of Emily?” She laughed louder now, so much that it almost sounded fake.

 

“Dude, she’d like my little sister, she has a thing with that Benji kid, there’s no reason to be jealous of her?!”

 

“But what about when you smiled at her?”

 

“She reminded me of you when she got all excited. I couldn’t help smile.” Beca said, her tone becoming softer

 

“So are we going to ignore the whole “I’m in love with you” part?” Stacie pointed out.

 

“Oh, yeah” Beca and Chloe said simultaneously

 

“I think we’ll leave them to it, Stace” Aubrey suggested as she dragged her girlfriend away.

 

“Ummm so… yeah…I’m in love you with you” Chloe stuttered, never making eye contact with Beca

 

“Yeah, same, but like, I’m in love with you, not like I’m in love with myself, I promise my ego isn’t that big or anyth-”

 

“JUST KISS HER YOU IDIOT” Beca obeyed the instructions screamed by Stacie and leant forward to kiss the wide-eyed redhead in front of her and

Stacie and Aubrey both cheered. They pulled away from the kiss and looked into each other.

 

“I feel like you’re avoiding talking about-” Beca leaned in and kissed her again and Chloe gave in and kissed back. They finally broke the kiss.

 

“Beca-”

 

“Chloe, I’m still angry at you…you broke my heart. But I also love you so much and I don’t understand anything that’s going on in my head right now!” Beca didn’t realise the tears that were falling down her face until Chloe wiped them away. She thought it funny how long she’d wanted that feeling of Chloe’s lips on hers, and now she’s crying about it all.

 

“Becs I said I was so-”

 

“No Chloe, I’m sorry, I still love you but I need some time to forgive you. My head is just filled with crazy emotions and shit and I’ve got no idea what to do with them. I need space right now. In fact, I’m going outside, for a walk. You’re welcome to wait for me but I don’t know how long I’m going to be so yeah…” She got up, grabbed her phone, and made her way outside, passing by Stacie and Aubrey who were standing on the other side of the dining room wall listening to everything. They quickly rushed in to see a very confused Chloe.

 

“So what actually just happened?” Aubrey asked, taking a seat next to her best friend.

 

“I don’t really have any clue” Chloe said still very stunned.

 

“I haven’t been able to talk to you properly about this, but you know what you did last night was a rather idiotic move right?” Aubrey reprimanded her best friend

 

“I know that I definitely messed up. Should I follow her?”

 

“No she definitely needs space from us, we’ve all been at her for a while. I think she definitely needs to speak to some one though. And there’s only one person that she will talk to in a time like this. Someone who won’t pry, and someone who knows her little girl better than anyone else” Stacie spoke rather loudly

 

“I’m on it” A distant voice cried out.

 

“Good luck, Jan!” Stacie called out after Beca’s mum who was now walking out the door to find Beca. The other two girls just looked even more confused.

 

“She was in the living room the whole time reading, but I assumed she was also listening to everything. It’s at times like these when sometimes a girl just needs her mother” Stacie declared.

______________________________________

 

Beca had tried walking and then decided it wasn’t for her. She reached the park and decided to sit on the swing set just trying to think through everything, but everything just seemed so loud in her head. She really needed someone to talk to just to process everything. And of course, her mother then showed up, perfect timing. They talked through everything, her mother hardly asked any questions, as she didn’t want to make Beca feel uncomfortable, and also she had already figured out most of what had happened. Beca began crying once she’d processed most of her thoughts.

 

“What do I do mom?” she spoke through tears

 

“Well you love Chloe, and it’s ok to be angry at someone you love, because it just shows you how much you do care for them, and as long as you find it in your heart to forgive her, I think you two will be able to work it out.” It wasn’t complicated advice. It was simple. It was exactly what Beca needed.

She got up and they walked back to the house in a comfortable silence. They walked up onto the front porch of their house, Beca’s mother gave her a light squeeze on the shoulder before they then went into the house and found the girls all expectantly waiting for them.


	12. "I'm so sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twelve is here! 
> 
> I love feedback and thanks to those who are reading, commenting, giving kudos etc. It means so much! 
> 
> I don't own Pitch Perfect
> 
> Enjoy!

The girls had just watched Beca’s mother leave the house and now just sat in the dining room.

 

“Well now what do we do?” Chloe asked, rather confused by the whole situation

 

“They’ll be back. She’ll always come back for you” Aubrey stated as she held her friends hand.

 

“Can we talk about you guys, I just really want to get my mind off it all”

 

“Gladly!” Stacie then proceeded to ramble on about their progress of their relationship and how much she loved Aubrey and Aubrey then returned the favour. Chloe spent the whole time wishing she would be able to have that with Beca. Half way through Aubrey’s rambling they heard the door opening and their heads snapped towards it. Beca walked in and headed straight for Chloe. She gently took her hand and led her upstairs. Stacie and Aubrey quickly looked to each other, and then to Beca’s mother in question.

 

“They’re going to be alright” She reassured them

 

“I’m going out for the night, Stacie, you’re in charge, no sex on the nice couch. You’re all welcome to stay the night” She waved to them as she left.

 

“Wow. Mrs Mitchell is just like Beca” Aubrey commented

 

“Yeah they’re all pretty chilled. That’s why I prefer it here. It’s a lot different to my family” they moved across to the living room.

 

“Yeah how come we’ve never talked about your family? We know that mine won’t be overly accepting of this” She pointed between them

“But I don’t know anything about your family?” Aubrey questioned.

 

“Uhh well yeah, they’re…interesting.” Stacie spoke vaguely. Aubrey didn’t look impressed with the vague response so she continued.

“It’s just that they’re quite unique, and loud, and quite overbearing too”

 

“Well every family can get like that? When can I meet them?”

 

“Oh… you want to meet them? You don’t have to if you don’t want” Aubrey was getting rather suspicious

 

“No, I definitely want to.” She stated firmly.

 

“Well um ok, we could all have dinner tonight?”

 

“Wouldn’t you need to ask ahead?”

 

“Not really, my brothers all bring their girlfriends without warning”

 

“Oh you have brothers?”

 

“Yep. Grew up with three brothers no sisters.”

 

“Oh, so I guess that’s why the Bellas are like your sisters?”

 

“Yeah. It’s strange how little we know about each others family, but I do feel like I’ve gotten to know you so much more lately”

 

“Yeah well we kinda have to talk if we can’t have sex” Aubrey laughed

 

“We could always just stare into each other’s eyes longingly” Stacie suggested overdramatically. They then attempted to do this, but their competitive nature quickly meant it was turned into a staring contest that neither was ready to lose.

 

___________________________________

 

Beca led Chloe into her room, she sat at her desk and Chloe sat on the edge of her bed rather tentatively. They didn’t sit in silence for long as Beca turned around and pressed play on a track that was open on her computer. _The only exception_ rung out through her speakers. Beca was never good with words so she let the song speak for her. It was the song she’d first listened to when she talked to Chloe, when she’d begun developing feelings. Once again, the song made her cry, for slightly different reasons to the last. She knew that Chloe was her only exception. She didn’t want to fight with Chloe, she didn’t want to be angry with her. She needed to be certain that Chloe would stay by her, she knew she would always stay by Chloe, she didn’t want to be with anyone else. Once again she felt the crazy mix of emotions inside of her.

She tried to speak once the music had stopped. She looked up to see that Chloe was crying too.

 

“Um, I’m not good with words so that song really says a lot. I don’t want to be angry with you Chloe, but it’s what I do. I just shut people out the moment I can find a reason to. But I do love you Chloe and it’s not something I can shut out. My heart won’t let me. You’re so annoying with your beautiful face and your amazing eyes and your crazy bubbly personality, I can’t shut you out.” The tears were falling from here eyes like streams.

 

“I’m so sorry Beca, I promise, I will never do anything so stupid again. I would always remain loyal to you Beca. I can’t imagine being with anyone but you, and even if one day, for some crazy unknown reason, we don’t work as a couple, I still need you in my life even if I had to go through every day only looking at you as a friend. It would kill me, but at least I would still have you in some way or another.” Beca got out of her chair and rushed to Chloe.

 

“Chloe, I could never just be your friend” She leaned in and just before their lips met, Chloe spoke,

“Beca, I mean it, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me”

 

“All is forgiven” Their lips collided and they fell back onto the bed. They both craved the softness of the other girls’ lips. Beca tugged on Chloe’s lower lip, asking for entrance, which she quickly granted access to. Beca had to suppress a smile of pride when she heard the noises coming from the back of Chloe’s throat. They explored each other’s mouth and drew as close to each other as they could. The kiss was heated, it was passionate, and it was what both girls had been waiting for, for a long time. Hands started to roam bodies as they craved each other’s touch. They began removing items of clothing between kisses, not being able to refrain from each other for any longer.

___________________________________

 

Downstairs, Stacie and Aubrey we’re both not willing to be the one to break eye contact.

 

“Wait, what’s that noise?” Aubrey said, turning her head to search for the direction of the noise.

 

“Aha! I win!” Stacie cheered.

 

“No, listen!” Both girls remained quiet as they listened. They heard a quiet shriek of pleasure as a voice that was obviously Chloe’s, screamed Beca’s name.

 

“Wow. We’re we that loud?” Stacie asked

 

“Chloe can get very vocal” Aubrey answered.

 

“I feel like now would be a good time to leave. I believe we’ve done our part here, and obviously they’ve figured themselves out.” Aubrey spoke rather frantically as she rushed out of the house. Stacie met her out on the porch.

 

“Maybe you’re just jealous that they can do it and we can’t. And how do you know they’re not just having hate sex?”

 

“Stop it Stacie! That’s my best friend!” She grimaced as she walked to Stacie’s car.

 

“Yeah and she’s getting it on with my best friend!” She said as she got in the car.

“Oh! This means we can go on double dates!!”

 

“Didn’t we basically already do that? Just with none of us being official couples”

 

“Yeah but someone always hated the other person so now we can do it properly!” The girls just laughed as Stacie drove the short distance to Aubrey’s house. While she waited in her car for Aubrey to get ready to go out, she texted Beca.

**Stacie [5:00pm]: Hey Becs, You guys were loud so we left. I’m taking Aubrey to meet my family tonight… Wish me luck. Also you’re mom said she was out for the night, so you guys can have sexy fun times for as long as you want! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! (So really you can do anything) Love ya! Xx**

Stacie put her phone down as she saw Aubrey walk to the car.

 

“Wow.” Was all she managed. She had told Aubrey it was casual, but Aubrey had never looked so good in casual. It was her normal clothes of jeans, flats, a tank top (that revealed a fair amount of cleavage), and a pink cardigan. But she just looked so perfect. The two just smiled at each other as they left for Stacie’s house.

 

“So your family didn’t mind that you were going out again tonight?” Stacie questioned.

 

“No, I think they were more shocked. I never go out so they let this one slide.”

 

“I’m guessing you just told them it was with a friend?” Stacie understood, but she couldn’t hide the hints of disappointment in her voice.

 

“I’m sorry Stace. We’ll find a way around it some how” Stacie just nodded in response.

_______________________________________

 

Chloe lay down next to Beca as the smaller woman spoke through laboured breath.

 

“That… Was… Phenomenal” Chloe just smiled and lightly kissed the woman again. Beca reached over to check her phone. She believed she’d heard it before but she was in no state to check her phone then. She laughed as she read Stacie’s text.

 

“Oh my goodness they heard us” She told Chloe with a blush.

 

“Also we have the house to ourselves.” She looked up at Chloe to see what the redhead would make of that. She leaned into Beca, their mouths inches away from each other. Beca began to get flustered.

 

“Um, so that means we’ll have to like cook dinner or something”

 

“Well good thing I know how to cook” Chloe responded, but the way that she started kissing Beca, told her that she was not planning on cooking for a little while.


	13. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter thirteen! A bit more focus on Staubrey in this chapter and for some reason, I seem to like placing the characters in difficult or interesting family situations, so yeah.
> 
> Love feedback and thanks to those who are still sticking with me on this fic! 
> 
> I don't own Pitch Perfect!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Now this is your last chance to get out of this. I’m not forcing you to so if you want to just turn around we ca-”

 

“Stace, calm down. I’m great at making first impressions. It’ll be fine” Aubrey put her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, wondering why she would worry so much.

 

“Ok, well be prepared to face the overwhelming bunch of crazy that is my family.” Stacie opened the door and Aubrey walked into a house that seemed perfectly normal. That was until she heard a noise, and then saw three older boys running down the stair practically climbing over to get down the quickest.

 

“MOM, STACIE’S HOME. CANT WE EAT NOW!” One of them yelled out as they all moved towards them.

 

“That’s Brodie, he’s the oldest, he’s the sporty one” Stacie explained

 

“Look! She brought a hot chick too! Hey there beautiful, my name is-”

 

“Stop trying to hit on my girlfriend, Zac!” Stacie slapped away the hand that Zac had held out to Aubrey.

 

“Zac thinks he’s great with the ladies, he’s a musician”

 

“I am great with the ladies!” Zac looked offended

 

“And then this is-”

 

“I am Adam! And I am an actor, dancer, singer, and proud lover of men!” He sung confidently

 

“He does a lot of musical theatre” Stacie added with a smile. Aubrey laughed at the man’s boisterous nature

 

“Wow there’s a lot of variety between you all”

 

“Yeah and mom plays flute and piccolo in an Orchestra, so you can imagine how loud it gets with her practicing, Zac and his band, Brodie and all his sporty friends, and then Adam singing Broadway at the top of his lungs”

 

“Oh, sure sounds like a lot. What does your Dad do?” Aubrey asks, understanding why Stacie would prefer the peace and quiet at Beca’s house.

 

“Dads a Doctor at a private hospital. Do you guys know if he’s home tonight?” Stacie asked the boys as they all moved into the dining room.

 

“He’s working tonight” One of them called out. They went over to Stacie’s mother who was placing the food on the table.

 

“And this is my mom. Mom, this is Aubrey, my girlfriend.” Stacie said as she smiled and looked at Aubrey. Aubrey squeezed her hand and smiled back, happy that Stacie’s parents were accepting.

 

“Is there anyway I can help with dinner Mrs Conrad?” Aubrey asked politely

 

“No thanks, dear, but you could definitely teach some of these children some manors!” She replied as she gestured to all four of her children and they rolled their eyes. Aubrey just laughed and they all took a seat. Dinner was pleasant, and Stacie was glad that Aubrey didn’t seem too overwhelmed by the many questions that were thrown her way. There were the usual questions about school and life, but then her brothers started asking more direct questions.

 

“So how did you and Stacie end up together?” Brodie began

 

“Yeah, was it love at first sight?” Adam asked hopefully

 

“Are you sure you’re into girls? Maybe you just haven’t found the rig- ow! OW!!” Adam had shoved his brother. Stacie then slapped him, knowing that what he was going to say was not only incredibly disrespectful, but also a rather sensitive topic for Aubrey.

 

“Stacie, please refrain from hitting your brother and Zac, don’t be so ridiculous” Their mother scolded.

 

“Why would you say something like that, man?! Aubrey, we sincerely apologise for Zachary’s behaviour.” Adam said reaching across to place his hand on Aubrey’s and give her a reassuring look. He had the same comforting look that Stacie would use to calm her when she was feeling stressed or freaked out. She responded with a smile.

 

“So tell us, was it love at first sight?” he asked excitedly. Stacie and Aubrey just looked at each other and couldn’t help the giggles that arose.

 

“What?” Brodie asked, confused.

 

“Um, well we didn’t really get along at first” Aubrey began

 

“But eventually our friends were the ones to bring us together” Stacie finished, leaving out the whole hate sex period that had occurred.

 

“Beca?” Adam asked, all the family knew Beca like a sister.

 

“Yes, and my best friend Chloe.” Aubrey answered.

 

“So they were friends?” One of the boys asked. The two girls couldn’t help laughing.

 

“They are now, that’s for sure” Stacie responded.

______________________________________

 

“Wow. We are amazing” Chloe panted as her and Beca lay side by side on Beca’s Bed.

 

“Yeah… Wow I’m hungry after all that” Chloe got up and put most of her clothes back on, she was also now wearing Beca’s tank top and Beca couldn’t help grin. She then got dressed, putting on the shirt that Chloe had been wearing.

 

“Aren’t we cute” She joked as they made their way downstairs. Beca lead Chloe into the kitchen and they both stood there wondering what to do.

 

“Um so do you actually know how to cook?”

 

“Kinda? I might’ve also just said that to get in your pants” Chloe scrunched her face up and gave a weak smile to Beca who was now just rolling her eyes.

 

“Pizza?”

 

“Pizza.”

They ordered their pizza and went and sat on the couch.

 

“So what was happening with Bree and Stacie?” Chloe inquired

 

“Oh, Aubrey wanted to be introduced to Stacie’s family but Stace was a bit apprehensive about it all because her family can be a bit overwhelming, but they’re not that bad.” Beca shrugged

 

“I guess that’s why she basically lives here then?”

 

“Yeah. Hey at least you’ve met my mom already, we’re super chilled here. Wait… you’ve never talked about your family?” Chloe went silent and reached to check her phone so she wouldn’t have to look into the girl’s eyes.

 

“Chloe” Beca warned, knowing that there was something Chloe was avoiding.

 

“It’s complicated, Becs… I never asked about your Dad” Chloe tried to use that as a reason to not have to talk about her family.

 

“Fine, I’ll tell you about my dad, He’s a douche who left my mom and I because he said they didn’t “work” but now he’s married to another women. It’s probably the reason I have abandonment issues. There. Now spill.” Both girls were surprised at how easily Beca gave out that information.

 

“Um, well it’s just that..” The phrase saved by the bell couldn’t be more appropriate, as the doorbell rung,

 

“Oh! Pizzas here! I’ll get it!” She quickly jumped up to collect the food. Beca just sat there shaking her head.

“Now look who’s trying to avoid conversation” She said as Chloe came and sat back down, laying out the pizza in front of them.

 

“It really is complicated. My family are great…but they don’t really pay all that much attention to me when it comes to dating so they don’t know about the whole “I love the person not the gender” thing” Chloe said shyly.

 

“Well that’s not that big of a deal is it? Haven’t you ever introduced people to them before?”

 

“Well, no, I’ve never really cared about someone enough to want them to meet my parents” She responded warily.

 

“Oh… wait so you and Aubrey both have parents who aren’t accepting? Is that just a coincidence?”

 

“Well I really don’t know if mine will be accepting or not. It’s always been something that we only talk to each other about. She had a lot harder time trying to accept that she was into Stacie though, I’ve always just seen the person” Beca just nodded and smiled.

 

“Well I’m not going to force you to tell them about me or anything. My mom knows… she kinda figured everything out.”

 

“Is that why she left the house tonight?”

 

“Probably” both girls just laughed.

They turned the TV on and watched trashy reality shows as they ate. Beca would never admit it but she really did love all the hype and the drama. Chloe could tell by how passionate she got during their discussions about the bachelor.

_____________________________________

 

“Ok, who’s helping me clean up this mess?” Mrs Conrad asked. Aubrey was about to volunteer but Brodie quickly spoke up

 

“Zac and Stacie will happily help you mom. We’ll go into the living room for a little chat.” He said, gesturing to Aubrey, Adam, and himself. Aubrey quickly looked to Stacie to see what was happening but she was being dragged away by Zac. She felt Adam’s reassuring hand pulling her up and they went and sat on the couch. She felt a bit like she was being interrogated as they sat on the opposing couch to her. Once they assumed a rather serious persona, she realised what was happening. Normally she would be the one giving this talk to a girlfriend or boyfriend of Chloe’s.

Adam was the first one to speak.

 

“We like you Aubrey, and not just because you love to sing, but because you make Stacie happy.” He smiled

 

“She makes me happy too” She responded with a nod.

“Now as her big brothers, we have a responsibility to protect our little sister.” Brodie added with a rather intimidating tone. Adam quickly jumped in.

 

“But we don’t think she’ll need protecting from you, as we said, we like you and think you’re great together” Aubrey couldn’t help smile as she received Stacie’s brothers’ approval.

 

“But there is some things you should probably know about Stacie that she would want you to know, but wouldn’t want to tell you.” Adam finished.

 

“Stacie has had many boyfriends who treated her like shit. This meant she thought she wasn’t good enough so she tried harder at school and put a lot of pressure on herself to do better and be perfect. Stress got to her and her mental health started to decline. Long story short, she spent a lot of time in the hospital” Adam quickly jumped in on Brodie’s story

 

“If you really want details talk to Beca, not Stacie. She could easily relapse.”

 

“Basically what you need to know is that although she tries to act like nothing bothers her, everything does. She’s sensitive.” Aubrey was feeling many emotions at the moment. She was so sad to hear of such tragic things, but she was also so touched by how much Stacie’s brothers cared for her.

 

“I understand. I promise to do everything I can to be the best girlfriend she’ll ever have.” She said affirmatively.

 

“We know you will. Thanks Aubrey” The two boys then got up and pulled her into a big hug. Aubrey certainly felt their love, but she was also feeling slightly squished and was unable to properly return their hug.

 

“Guys! Put my girlfriend down! Aubrey what did they do to you? Are you ok?” Stacie seemed genuinely concerned, but Aubrey just wrapped her up in a big hug, something she didn’t do often, and just rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. All the emotions; sadness, fear, concern, that she now held, were all expressed in that hug.

 

“Hey, babe? Are you ok, you never hug me like this?” Stacie said into the blonde’s head. She glanced up over to her brothers with a questioning look. They just gave a soft smile and exited into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

 

“I just love you so much” She said, pulling back, tears in her eyes.

 

“I love you too.” Stacie replied, realising what her brothers must have told Aubrey. She pulled her into a tighter hug and felt the emotions welling up in her too.

 

“So much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm renee-is-anonymous on tumblr so come say hi!


	14. Double Dates and Bellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I said this would be the final chapter. I lied. More Bellas in this chapter and to come! I still have a bit more planned for this story so don't go anywhere! 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is so short, I've been rushing to update daily, but I think I might focus on quality over quantity from now on. Also life is a thing that I have to do and that often gets in the way. So do not fear, I am still here, just maybe not with daily updates.
> 
> As usual, Feedback is awesome, thanks for reading, I do not own Pitch Perfect.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next week at school was busy, but also as close to normal as all four girls had experienced. Stacie and Aubrey had sustained their relationship for nearly two weeks. Stacie’s family loved Aubrey and Aubrey loved them too, appreciating how welcoming and accepting they were of her. Beca and Chloe were happy together, not that they really acted all that different other then an occasional public display of affection. But neither Chloe nor Aubrey were ready to discuss everything with their families. They decided they would go on a double date that Friday evening, much to the dismay of Beca, who didn’t feel that it was necessary to have other people crash their date, but of course she was fine with it after a bit of convincing from Chloe.

They hadn’t hung out with the Bellas since the party, so they were also hoping to do something on Friday night. They all turned to the group chat to discuss matters.

 

 

**CR: Hey girls! Are we all gonna hang tonight?!**

**Jessica: Yeah totally!**

**Ashley: Definitely!**

**Fat Amy: I’ll be there!**

**Lily: I like to hang upside down like a bat**

**Flo: I will be there if I haven’t been deported!**

**Fat Amy: Is someone gonna add Legacy to this chat?**

**CR: I’ll do it**

**Emily: O M ACA G!!! GUYS! I’M SO EXCITED! THANKS FOR ADDING ME TO THIS GROUP! THIS IS ALL I’VE EVER DREAMED OF!**

**Fat Amy: Calm down aca-child, do you want to hang out with us all tonight?**

**Emily: YES YES YES! I’LL HAVE TO ASK MY MOM BUT I’D LOVE TO! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS**

**CR: Woah, Chill Legacy**

**Emily: SORRY GUYS I CANT GET IT OFF CAPS LOCK**

**Stacie: Sorry guys, we can’t come out tonight, we have a double date!**

**Beca: Uuugggghhhhhhhhh**

**Chloe: Yay!! Get keen Beca!**

**Fat Amy: What, are we not important to you anymore? Is all you care about each other now? No time for the Bellas? :(**

**Chloe: Of course not! We just wanted to have a double date and tonight was the right night for it.**

**CR: Oooh! Where are you guys going?!**

**Chloe: We’re going to the diner where it all started**

**Aubrey: It’s nothing fancy**

**Chloe: But I’m still so excited!**

**Stacie: Yay! Me too!**

**Beca: Uuugggggghhhhhhhhh**

**Chloe: Shut up Becs, you love it!**

**Beca: I don’t. But I love you and that’s the only reason I’m going**

**Fat Amy: I swear she’s not the same Beca anymore! You’ve definitely changed her, Red**

**Stacie: No she’s definitely the same Beca, just more open towards Chloe**

**Aubrey: Yeah but I doubt she’d ever be so touchy with anyone before Chloe, going off what you told me**

**Beca: Wait why were you talking about me?**

**Ashley: But they’re just the cutest couple**

**Jessica: Yeah that and Staubrey**

**Emily: Guys I fixed the caps lock. And yes! They’re all so adorable together! I shipped it**

**Beca: What is everyone talking about?!**

**Chloe: They’re talking about how cute we are together Babe!**

**Beca: I AM NOT CUTE**

**Stacie: Naawwww we upset the tiny DJ!**

**Beca: UUUgggggggghhhhh I’m going to get ready.**

**Aubrey: Yeah we should probably go too Stace**

**CR: Are you two together?**

**Stacie: Yeah we needed to get ready together**

**Fat Amy: Yeah “Get ready” don’t you mean “Bang”?**

**Aubrey: AMY!**

**Lily: They can’t. It hasn’t been two weeks yet. I haven’t killed a man in two weeks either.**

**Emily: Wait- What?**

**Flo: Huh?**

**Jessica: What?**

**Ashley: ????**

**Stacie: How does she know**

**Aubrey: I have no idea**

**CR: Know what?**

**Fat Amy: Yeah?! Why are you keeping secrets from us?!**

**Chloe: They’re not keeping secrets from you**

**Beca: They just had a rule; two weeks with out sex**

**Aubrey: BECA!!**

**Stacie: BECA**

**Fat Amy: Wait, What?!**

**Chloe: Ok let’s all get ready now before you all try to virtually kill each other.**

__________________________________________

 

They all arrived at the diner and were happy to see that the exact same booth they used last time was free. They all ordered their food and began talking their usual conversations. All four of them got along and often talked a lot, despite the little feuds that occasionally occurred between Aubrey and Beca, but they were often done in jest. Both girls respected that the other made their best friend happy. Stacie and Chloe left for the bathroom and Beca and Aubrey were left alone in the booth together. The air was slightly awkward, but Aubrey broke the silence, knowing she’d have no other time to talk to Beca alone.

 

“Um, Beca, I know it seems like prying, but Adam and Brodie told me what happen to Stacie. They said to ask you, not her, if I wanted details, and I know it’s not my place to ask, but I would like to know, at least enough so I don’t accidentally trigger her or something.” Aubrey spoke very cautiously

 

“Oh… Um, yeah I get that you want to be there for her and stuff, that’s cool. Well I guess they told you about the whole boy friends and stress things. Basically it lead to her getting so stressed that she wouldn’t eat, and she also didn’t believe she was pretty enough for them, which is obviously stupid, and that sometimes lead to harming herself or purging.” Beca found it very hard to recall the details of that dark time in her friend’s life. She wished she could’ve been more useful in that situation but she didn’t really notice until she saw scars one day. The next day Stacie was in hospital after she passed out and all Beca could do was stay be her side and be there for her as much as possible.

 

Aubrey was also affected by this information and felt emotional once again, but now she knew she’d be able to look out for Stacie. The two girls didn’t exchange any more words before Stacie and Chloe came back. Aubrey hugged Stacie once again, not knowing any other way to express how much she loved her and cared for her. Stacie looked to Beca and realised what they’d been discussing once again. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she knew that Aubrey would always be there for her and love her. Chloe had no idea what was going on but chose not to look any further into it.

At that moment, the door swung open and many voices were heard entering into the diner. One Australian in particular.

 

“Hey hey!! What up Tiny DJ, Sexy red, Doctor Legs, and Little Miss Posen!” Amy recounted all her nicknames for the girls.

 

“Oh for fucks sake!” Beca cried out

“What are you all doing here?!”

 

“We decided that you couldn’t have a double date without all the Bellas!” Flo exclaimed

 

“Awwww you guys are just too cute!” Emily came bounding over to them, sitting next to Beca and Chloe. The rest of the Bellas then followed her and tried to fit themselves in the booth. It was like a bumbling mess of clowns, all falling over each other and shoving to fit.

 

“Nope, Nope this is not going to work” Stacie sat shaking her head while having someone climb over her. Chloe just laughed at them all and Aubrey was a bit in shock still trying to recover from her emotions.

 

Some how it did work and they all managed to fit in the booth.

 

“So what are talking about!” Amy asked, not caring that they’d all just intruded. Stacie decided to play it up and tried to make them feel as uncomfortable as possible.

 

“We were just talking about how good our sex is and how-”

 

“No thanks! That’s enough information! I have seen many disturbing things in my life and I do not want that image to be added to the list” Flo proclaimed.

 

“Well then what do you do on a double date?” Jessica asked

 

“Yeah?” Ashley agreed

 

“Do you just look into each other’s eyes and tell each other how much you love each other?” Emily asked dreamily

 

“We don’t live in some kind of soppy movie, Legacy. Besides, how’s your love life going? Any progress with Benji?” Beca quickly steered the conversation onto the younger girl, knowing the Bellas would love any excuse to know about someone’s personal life. While they did this, Beca and Chloe quickly slipped outside and walked out to Stacie’s car, sitting on the trunk.

 

“Well isn’t this romantic” Chloe laughed as they looked out over the parking lot of the diner.

 

“It’s certainly less crowed than in there.”

 

“You know they’ll come and find us”

 

“Yep, so that’s why should just appreciate the moment right now” Beca leaned in and softly kissed Chloe, trying to make the most of the small moment they had. She still couldn’t believe she was able to just lean in and kiss Chloe, her _girlfriend_ , whenever she wanted. It really was like a dream come true… for now.


	15. Wise and Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a few days, but finally, here is chapter 15! This one is mainly Beca and Stacie!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I don't own Pitch Perfect
> 
> Enjoy!

Many months went by and the girls had retained their relationships. It wasn’t always easy, sometimes school got in the way, or Aubrey and Stacie got overly competitive, but after a little help from their respective best friends, all was well in the end. Chloe had even convinced Beca to officially join the Bellas. Everyone was shocked, since Beca had been so adamant that she wouldn’t perform with them, but no one knew how Chloe had actually managed to convince her.

 

_Chloe had stayed the night one weekend while Beca’s mother was on a work trip. Beca woke up at six on Saturday morning with the redhead’s arms around her. She loved it so much. It was something never thought she’d catch herself thinking. She was enjoying physical contact. She snuggled back into Chloe and tried to fall back asleep, but she was unable to. Her mind buzzed with so many thoughts and emotions. She was reminded of songs that she had wanted to mix, and they were bouncing around her head too. She tried to just think them through but felt an itching to get up and work on it, knowing she would never be able to sleep otherwise. She slid out from under Chloe’s arm, knowing she probably wouldn’t stir, as she was rather tired after their late night activities. As she stood to see the girl, lying in barely any clothing, she just smiled. It may have seemed slightly creepy, but she was allowed to admire her girlfriend. It had been one whole month since everything had happened and Beca still didn’t know why Chloe put up with her that long._

_She moved over to her computer and began working on her Titanium/Bulletproof mix that she’d been building in her head. She always got so into her music that she didn’t even notice as time flew by._

_When she next checked the time, it was eight am and Chloe was beginning to stir. She turned around and reached into the empty sheets, reaching for Beca. When she felt the girl’s absence, she opened her eyes to see Beca smiling down at her._

_“Morning, babe.” She still spoke with enthusiasm even after just waking up._

_“Why are you awake so early?”_

_“Couldn’t sleep. I needed to mix. But I’m going for a shower now, you right?”_

_“Yeah, I’m still a bit worn out from last night” She smiled at the memory_

_“Didn’t realise I was that good” Beca winked as she made her way to the bathroom, humming along to Titanium. It took Chloe a moment to register what Beca was singing. She quickly snapped awake and her legs lead her to the bathroom, where she pushed up against the door and heard Beca singing, properly singing. She’d occasionally heard Beca hum along quietly to a mix, but never actually singing. She got far to excited as she heard the girl belting out her lady Jam, and burst into the bathroom._

_“You can sing!” She exclaimed_

_“Dude!” Beca jumped from the redhead’s unexpected appearance_

_“You have to join the Bellas!”_

_“No I do not”_

_“You were singing Titanium! That song’s my jam… My lady jam” Beca just blushed_

_“Will you sing it for me?”_

_“Uhh-” Beca stuttered_

_“Come on Becs, for me?” She begged. They then proceeded to sing the song with perfect harmonies, both girls hearing how beautifully their voices blended. They looked to each other and smiled for a moment._

_“Becs you have to join the Bellas!”_

_“I dunno Chlo-”_

_“What will I have to do to convince you?” Chloe spoke seductively, as she took off the tank top she had thrown on, and made her way into the shower with her girlfriend. Beca felt her knew go week as Chloe walked into her shower and pressed their bodies closer._

_Chloe leaned in, to whisper in Beca’s ear_

_“I really think you should join the bellas” Beca just whimpered at her girlfriend’s touch. She had never joined a group so quickly in her life._

_Stacie and Aubrey were both curious as to how Chloe had persuaded Beca to join, but neither of them dared to ask._

Beca smiled at the memories as she walked into the last Bellas rehearsal before spring break. She greeted her girlfriend with a kiss and they all got straight into the rehearsal. The rehearsal was exhausting as usual, but Beca enjoyed it. Having a creative outlet and just hanging around with her friends. She still couldn’t believe how much she enjoyed it all. Chloe had certainly changed her over all the time they’d been together. The subject about her parents had come up once when Beca was beginning to get frustrated. It just lead to an argument, some crying, hugs and apologies, and then make up sex. She knew it was a touchy topic, she knew that Stacie was also having similar problems, but ever since they allowed themselves to have sex again, Stacie and Aubrey would end up having sex during the argument and never really conclude the conversation.

 

“It’s just frustrating Stace, I mean, I know that it’s not Chloe’s fault, in fact, I’m not even upset with her, I’m more disappointed that she really thinks her parents would hate her for having a girlfriend.” Beca explained as Stacie drove them home after rehearsals. All four girls had made a rule that Wednesday afternoons would be spent solely with their respective best friends for time to catch up and spend together.

“I know exactly what you mean! I just wish Aubrey wasn’t so scared! But I also don’t want to push her. Her dad seems really intense. Like, I think he was in the Military or something. Do you know what the deal with Chloe’s family is?” She asked as they walked into Beca’s house, grabbed some snacks, and moved into the living room.

 

“Oh wow. Um no not really, every time we mention family she gets this look on her face and I don’t want to push her in fear of breaking her. I think she might’ve said they were Christian or something” Beca and Stacie both got out their homework as they continued to talk.

 

“Oh. Well that doesn’t really mean they’re going to hate her? I mean, if she say’s they’re nice and loving, then they should still love her right? Besides, in these modern days, culture has changed and most people have moved on. Not every Christian family believes in “praying the gay away”, which is a pretty crazy concept”

 

“Yeah. I know. It’s crazy to think that anyone would believe in that…You know, I think I would get scared if I had to meet her family. As much as I want to, but what if they think I’m a bad influence on her or what if they hate me?”

 

“How could anyone hate you Becs! You’re just too cute!” Stacie nudged her friend, knowing how much it annoyed her

 

“I am a bad ass DJ. I am not cute!!” Beca shoved Stacie

 

“You certainly don’t mind when Chloe calls you cute”

 

“That’s because it normally comes with a kiss” They laughed and got on with their homework. They had got it done fairly quickly, both finding it relatively easy when they really focused, although Beca did use Stacie’s help for a few questions. They ended up getting started on cooking dinner as Beca’s mother returned home from work.

 

“Hey mom”

 

“Good evening, Jan! How was work?”

 

“Tiring as usual, thanks Stacie” The older woman came between the girls, put her arms around them and squeezed their shoulders.

 

“What’s for dinner?”

 

“Stacie’s teaching me how to cook pasta. She’s good at everything, it’s so annoying” Beca teased

 

“Oh please, anyone can cook pasta”

 

The girls just laughed as they finished cooking and made their way to the table. They discussed their days and how school was going before Beca brought up their previous conversation, knowing that her mother was always wise when it came to such matters.

 

“Well, darling, you know I love you, and Stacie, your family loves you. Perhaps it was hard for them to initially accept both you and Adam, but ultimately, love wins over the initial shock. It was the same with you Becs, I may have had some suspicions before you told me, but trying to understand it all can sometimes be overwhelming. But I still love you more then anything and I accept you for who you are. I think that if Chloe’s, and Aubrey’s for that matter, parents and family truly love them, than they’ll be able to accept them, and both of you. Love is louder than any uncertainty, than any fear, than anything. I really hope that your beautiful girlfriend’s have family who love them enough to recognise that. And if they chose to confide these details of their personal life with their family and it turns out negatively, they are always welcome here.” Beca and Stacie could do nothing but smile and nod as they processed all that Beca’s mother had just said.

They finished dinner and began clearing up.

 

“That’s some pretty damn good advice.”

 

“Yeah I’m still just trying to process it all. I just wish Chloe had been there to hear it.”

 

“Yeah now we have to recount all that to them.”

 

“You girls will be fine. The ultimate message is of love. That’s all you need to remember.”

 

“Wow mom, who knew you were so deep”

 

“It comes with time, darling. You’ll understand one day”

 

“Haha!! Beca Mitchell! Deep?! That’s never going to happen”

 

“You never know Becs, maybe one day you’ll be just as wise and deep as your mom”

 

“Nope. Never gonna happen” The girls just laughed as they finished clearing up and Stacie gathered her belongings.

 

“Well I better get home. But I won’t forget a single word of what you said, Jan. See you tomorrow Becs!” They said their goodbyes and Beca made her way upstairs, but not before stopping to really thank her mom.

Everything she’d said had truly brought some clarity to all the frustration and thoughts in her mind. Every time she’d approached to topic with Chloe, she’d been selfish and brought it back to herself, but now she knew that it was really about Chloe and her fears about her family. She worked on some knew mixes as this was the way she knew to process her thoughts. She went to sleep that night, prepared to talk to Chloe the next day.

 

Stacie got home to find Adam belting out _The Last Five Years_ and just smiled at her brother. She went and sat next to him and waited for him to finish the last note before talking to him. She always processed things with him, knowing he’d been through similar situations, and he was always there for her. He agreed with all that Beca’s mother had said and encouraged her to talk to Aubrey. She went to bed feeling more confident that she would be able to talk to Aubrey tomorrow, with out starting an argument and having that lead where it always led.


	16. Bite the Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, chapter sixteen! I'm so sorry for any mistakes as I kinda didn't proof read it, because I just wanted to get this chapter up for you all!
> 
> I hope to update as soon as possible, but Uni is starting soon and I assume that could get busy
> 
> I'd love any feedback and thanks for sticking around for this fic!
> 
> I don't own Pitch Perfect!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chloe and Aubrey walked into school the next morning both prepared for the day after their conversations the night before.

 

_“And I know that it bothers Stacie because she really wants to be accepted by my family, but how can she be accepted if I don’t know if they’ll even accept me.” Aubrey explained as they talked quietly in Chloe’s Bedroom_

_“Yeah I bet both of them are discussing the same thing right now. I just wish there was some way around it”_

_“You know what? Maybe we should just bite the bullet. We’ll just go to our parents and tell them. We know that Beca and Stacie love us, we’re eighteen, what’s the worst that could happen?”_

_“Um, we get disowned and never see our family again?”_

_“That wont happen to you Chloe, your family would never disown you”_

_“There’s no saying yours wouldn’t”_

_“I know” The girls were silent as the reality of their situation became apparent_

_“I’m just so scared, Bree” Aubrey pulled Chloe into a hug_

_“We’ll be fine. I’ll do it if you do it, ok?” Chloe just nodded and continued hugging Aubrey._

_“We’ll talk to Beca and Stace tomorrow”_

The four girls met up at lunch time, all wanting to talk.

 

“Aubrey,”

 

“Chloe,”

 

“We need to talk” Beca and Stacie spoke simultaneously. Instantly Chloe and Aubrey freaked out the look of fear obviously evident on their faces.

 

“No no no no it’s not bad, calm down” Beca reassured them as they all went to sit down.

 

“Its just that, well, I know you don’t like talking about it, and um-”

                                                                                                                     

“We wanted to talk about the whole parents situation” Stacie cut in

 

“Oh, well so did we actually” Aubrey responded. Both Beca and Stacie were shocked that neither of the girls tried to run for the hills over the mention of their family.

 

“We decided, that though it may scare us… a lot… we should just tell them” Chloe stated nervously

 

“Really?” Both girls nodded. Beca and Stacie then continued to explain all that had occurred the previous night and their support for their girlfriends.

 

“Well we were talking to Beca’s mom last night and she gave us some amazing advice about how if you families love you, than they should accept you, even if it’s scary and a bit of a shock initially”

 

“And if worse comes to worse, both our families love you and would always be there for you”

 

“We’re not saying you should do this alone, we’re both here for you the whole”

 

“And your choice, if you want us there or not but we’re willing to do whatever you guys need”

 

“We wont push you to do it either, we get that this must be like crazy scary”

 

“But just know that, Chlo, I love you so much”

 

“Bree, I love you more than words can express”

 

“And we love you no matter what” The finally concluded. Chloe and Aubrey were beaming at their girlfriends’ support. Chloe couldn’t help a few tears being shed and Aubrey would deny such emotions but Stacie could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

 

“Wow, guys. That means a lot” Chloe spoke through tears as Beca gave her a comforting kiss.

 

“So I guess we’re really doing this then” Aubrey considered

 

“Yep” Chloe answered nervously.

 

_________________________________________

 

It was the last day of school before spring break and every other student at Barden High School was buzzing with excitement, but Chloe and Aubrey were very very nervous. They walked out of school with their girlfriends beside them. They had all planned it out the previous night. Both families had a Friday family dinner night and Chloe and Aubrey had invited Beca and Stacie over to meet their families. They would allow their parents to get to know the girls a little and then, when the time was right, they would just tell them, and then wing it from there. The idea of just “winging it” was suggested by Beca and though Aubrey detested the lack of structure, she was unable to provide any better options.

 

Beca drove Chloe to her house, knowing that Chloe was incredibly nervous.

“Hey, it’s ok, no matter what happens, I’m here for you ok?” She said as she grabbed Chloe’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Chloe just nodded and gave Beca a weak smile.

When they arrived, Chloe entered into the house, briefly introduced Beca to her parents and then headed upstairs to her bedroom, Beca in tow.

 

“Wow that was brief” Beca pointed out

 

“Yeah well they will get to talk to you and know you properly at dinner.” Beca could still hear the nerves in Chloe’s voice. The redhead was frantically darting around her room searching for nothing in particular, when Beca put her hands on Chloe’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

 

“Chlo, chill, everything will be fine. From what I can tell, they seem lovely” Beca then breathed with Chloe to slow her panicking breathes before enveloping her in a strong, comforting hug.

 

“Thank you Beca. I love it when you hug me” Chloe sighed, the panic slowly leaving her voice. Beca smiled and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Ok, come on, let’s go down stairs for dinner”

 

______________________________________

 

“You don’t need to drive I’m not nervous”

 

“Bree, It’s my car, and also, you’re allowed to be a bit scared you know?”

 

“Yes I know, but I’m not” Stacie saw that Aubrey’s default defence was to put up walls to avoid appearing vulnerable. As they sat in the car, Stacie in the drivers seat, she turned to face Aubrey who was staring forward across the school parking lot, in an almost robotic fashion. Stacie knew only one way to break past the wall Aubrey was putting up. She placed her hand on her cheek and turned her head towards her own. She looked deep into her girlfriend’s eyes to see the fear and worry. She leaned in to press a soft gentle kiss on the other girl’s lips. Not too deep or passionate, just loving and comforting, showing Aubrey that she could be comfortable and vulnerable with Stacie.

They pulled back from the short kiss, faces still held close, as Stacie tucked some loose hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. She saw a tear fall down Aubrey’s cheek and she quickly wiped it away, giving her a reassuring smile.

 

“It will all be fine, you can be scared, I’m here for you” Aubrey couldn’t help the tears that continued falling from her eyes

 

“I love you, Stacie”

 

“I love you too.” They spent the drive in a comfortable silence and by the time they reached Aubrey’s house it was just about time. Aubrey wiped the last few tears from her face as they made their way to the front door. When they knocked on the door, a tall gentleman opened it and greeted them very mechanically.

 

“Good evening father, this is my f-friend Miss Stacie Conrad” Aubrey stuttered but continued standing tall. Her father remained emotionless as he turned to Stacie. She instantly felt the need to salute the tall man as he held out a hand.

 

“Miss Conrad, we are glad to have you as a guest this evening.” Stacie gave the firmest handshake she could, but still felt like her hand was being crushed.

“Thank you, sir” They moved into the house and sat around the table where Stacie was met with Aubrey’s mother and her younger brother. Her mother looked like she was straight out of the 1950s with a pinup style dress and a bandanna holding back her hair. Her younger brother was not high school age and was dressed up rather formally for the dinner. His blonde hair was combed back and Stacie couldn’t help think he looked somewhat like the young Von Trapp son out of _The Sound of Music._ They took their seats and the conversation was rather formal yet simple. Stacie wondered if they would ever find the right time to say such a thing in such a formal setting.        Luckily Aubrey’s parents seemed to like Stacie so far, knowing that she was knowledgeable and wished to pursue a career in medicine in the future. Aubrey squeezed Stacie’s knee three times, their code for “this is it” and cleared her voice as the previous conversation had died down.

 

“Um, Mother, Father. I have to tell you something”

 

_______________________________________

 

Chloe’s family were less formal and really seemed quite loving towards Beca. They had asked all about her music, what producing music meant, and she actively participated in the conversation, talking about her dreams to move to LA in the near future. Chloe had older siblings that had moved to LA so they had some knowledge of the area. Beca didn’t know why Chloe would be worried, as her family seemed quite sweet and just like Chloe really. They did seem like the type of family who might have been naïve to the real world, just caught up in their own happy life, and though that wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing normally, in this case, it could be. But Chloe was less nervous now, knowing that her parents had accepted Beca as her friend. She felt the surge of confidence, squeezing Beca on the knee three times as they’d agreed. Beca met Chloe’s eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

 

“Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something.”

 

“Yes Chloe, dear?” Her mother asked, slight concern painted on her face. Chloe felt the butterflies going crazy in her stomach

 

“Well, Beca and I are more then just friends” Beca was now holding her hand for support

 

“Beca’s my girlfriend”

 

___________________________________

 

“Well, Aubrey? Spit it out child!” Aubrey felt Stacie’s had hold hers reassuringly

 

“Stacie is my girlfriend”


	17. Love is love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter seventeen is here! Sorry it's been a while, but it turns out real life takes up a lot of time! I will try to update weekly but uni is pretty full on!
> 
> This chapter was a little rushed but the story is progressing
> 
> All the usuals; I love feedback, thanks for reading, and I don't own Pitch Perfect!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stacie is my girlfriend” Aubrey felt her stomach drop the minute she clocked her mother’s reaction, her jaw dropped and eyes wide. Her father’s face was unreadable. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell across the room, until her father spoke.

 

“James, go to your room” He spoke sternly as Aubrey’s little brother quickly left his seat and scurried away to his room in fear of the fierce tone conveyed through their father’s voice.

Stacie’s grip on Aubrey’s hand only grew tighter as she recognised the waves of fear that rushed through her girlfriend. Her mother began crying and no one really knew what to do until her father spoke.

 

“You two are together?” He stated bluntly

 

“Yes, father, I love Stacie. And I don’t care what you think because she loves me too and I want your approval but if I can’t get it, it wont stop our love” Aubrey stated firmly, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

 

“Miss Conrad. You love my daughter.” He stated

 

“Yes sir.” She began to feel the nerves encompassing her.

 

"That is revolting, animalistic, and not possible. This kind of inappropriate behaviour will NOT be tolerated in this house" he spoke with such anger and ferocity that the girls had been scared into shock, yet their hands never disconnected. Mr Posen stood up and walked out of the dining room without another word. Mrs Posen was wiping her tears as she went to follow him, but she turned she reached the door.

 

"I'd always pictured you with a nice smart man. A lawyer or a doctor... But now..." She just burst into tears as she continued out of the room.

Stacie was the first one to break out of the stupor they'd been shocked into by Aubrey's father. Aubrey hadn't even blinked.

 

"Bree?" She asked tentatively, putting an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. Aubrey just looked straight ahead, face expressionless as she spoke.

 

"I packed a bag already. It's in the foyer already. Let's go" Stacie instantly got up, offering Aubrey her hand as they walked out of the house collecting her bag on the way.

They drove to Stacie's house in silence.

That was the first night that Aubrey had ever let Stacie hold her as she fell asleep.

 

_________________________

 

"Beca's my girlfriend" Chloe spoke quietly. There was a short silence that followed. Her parents looking between them both, expressionless.

 

"Well my dear! That's certainly a shock!" Her mother stated with a surprised expression present of her face. Chloe's father wore a similar expression.

 

"Well Beca, do you love our Chloe?" Beca nodded profusely as she spoke

 

"Yes sir, absolutely, I love her more than anything"

 

"And Chloe? You love Beca?"

 

"Yes dad I really do" she spoke confidently even though she was somewhat confused about what their reaction actually was.

 

"Well then. Welcome to the family Beca! Just don't you go breaking our little Chlo's heart!" He finished seriously. Both girls breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"I would never dare, sir" Beca affirmed

 

"Oh please, call me John!" And in true Beale fashion, Chloe's parents got up and enveloped Beca in a hug. Chloe was still rather surprised

 

"Wait, so you're not angry?"

 

"Why would we be angry? Love is love? I see no problem with the two of you being an item! Beca seems like a wonderful girl just as long as you're happy together!"

  
"We are dad, thankyou so much!" Chloe then proceeded to hug both of her parents.

 

The continued talking to Chloe’s parents about how they met and Stacie and Aubrey, both girls were just relieved that all was well. At the end of the dinner they all sat and watched trashy reality television together. Chloe curled up in Beca’s lap as she often tried to yell at the TV to express her dissatisfaction with what was occurring on screen. Chloe just laughed at the small girl’s antics as she drew shapes on her knee.

At the end of the night, Beca was encased in a hug once again by the Beales before Chloe walked her to her car.

 

“Well I believe that went rather positively!” Chloe exclaimed

 

“Yeah I’m so glad they’ve “accepted” me into your family”

 

“They love you Becs! And they didn’t disown me!” They both laughed before considering their friends

 

“I wonder how Stace and Aubrey went…”

 

“It’s not too late, let’s call them” Chloe got out her phone and called Aubrey. They stood and waited before they heard a voice that was not Aubrey’s

 

“SHHHHHH! Bree’s asleep” They heard Stacie whisper

“Stacie? Why is she asleep? It’s only ten?”

 

“Let’s just say it was a rough and tiring night” Stacie said, voice filled with disappointment.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, face filled with worry.

 

“Oh no, is she ok?” Chloe asked with concern.

 

“I dunno guys, let’s just meet up in the morning, I think Bree’s going to need something to distract her.”

 

“Sure, breakfast at the café at nine?” Beca mouthed ‘ _nine?’_ at Chloe, concerned she would be missing her sleep in, but Chloe just brushed her off.

 

“That sounds good. I assume it went well for you then?”

 

“Yeah. Ok see you tomorrow, have a goodnight sleep” Chloe couldn’t help feeling a bit bad for the joy she had been feeling

 

“Bye guys” Stacie yawned, emotionally and mentally warn out from the evening.

 

“Bye” The girls responded simultaneously before hanging up.

 

“I am not waking up that early!”

 

“Oh come on Becs, it’s the least we could do for them.”

 

“I guess. It totally sucks though, I feel bad for being so happy it went well for us”

 

“Yeah but I guess all we can do is be there for them right?”

 

“Right. Ok then, I guess I’ll see you in the morning then”

 

“Yep, I’ll be there just before nine.” Chloe’s voice assumed a brighter tone at the prospect of meeting up with everyone

 

“You’ll have to come in and physically wake me up”

 

“I’m sure that wont be a problem” the redhead responded with a wink. Beca smirked at her girlfriend as they kissed goodbye.

 

___________________________________________

 

 

When Aubrey and Stacie arrived at the café, they saw Chloe and Beca sitting at booth at the back of the room with four coffees placed in front of them, Beca with her head resting on the table, failing to comprehend how normal people function at such an hour. As soon as Chloe saw them she rushed up to embrace Aubrey. Stacie slipped in next to Beca, waking her up. She gave her friend a comforting smile as Aubrey and Chloe sat opposite them. Aubrey was still in a somewhat stunned state, but really just looked broken.

 

“Do you want to talk Bree?” Chloe asked tentatively

 

“Um no not really” she mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee as Chloe squeezed her arm in attempt to comfort

 

“That’s fine”

 

“So how did you two get on last night?” Stacie asked in attempt to change topic

 

“It was good” Beca stuttered, not wanting to be boasting their positive outcome in such a grim time for their friends.

 

“You can elaborate. It’s fine. We’re happy for you both” Aubrey stated efficiently

 

“Um, ok, well it was good. Chloe’s parents are really nice and they liked me. They said that love is love and not to break Chloe’s heart” she chuckled lightly

“Um but yeah I’m really sorry for you guys, and just like Stacie does, if you ever need some peace and quiet, you can come to my place Aubrey”

 

Aubrey gave Beca a small smile in appreciation and Chloe looked to her girlfriend with proud eyes.

 

“So how are we going to spend spring break?” Chloe asked, changing the topic again

 

“Well we could just go to all the parties like everyone else does?” Stacie suggested unenthusiastically.

 

“I kinda just wanted to work on my music stuff” Beca instantly feared the idea of going to parties after what happened last time.

 

“Why don’t we all just go somewhere spontaneously?” Chloe suggested

 

“Won’t everywhere be busy and booked out?” Beca asked

 

“Not if we go somewhere no one else goes! Or even better, what about a road trip?! It could just be us four, we can get our mind off everything that’s happened!”

 

“A road-trip sounds cool?” Stacie turned to Aubrey with a questioning look. Aubrey just sighed and nodded

 

“Yes getting my mind of things would be great.”

“Then it’s decided! We’re going on a spontaneous road trip!” Chloe exclaimed.


	18. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have not abandoned this story! Here is chapter 18! Life got busy so sorry about that. I can't promise weekly updates now but I'll try to post at least a few times a month. 
> 
> Also I made the mistake of sending these girls on a road trip. And they're in America. And I'm Australian. So please for give the many inaccuracies that are to come. 
> 
> So yeah, as usual, I don't own stuff
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.s. I know it's almost been a week but I send hugs to all those in the Clexa fandom! xx

“Ok, have we got everything?” Chloe asked as they prepared to set off on their spontaneous road trip. Her family had a camper van that the four girls would use for their short trip. It was approximately half past twelve and they were planning to leave by one so they would make it to their first town for dinner.

 

“Aubrey? Do you want to go through your checklist?” Stacie said as she helped her girlfriend pack. It had only been a few days since all that had happened with their parents and Aubrey still had not been home. 

 

“No you can go through it” She said, weakly handing the list over to Stacie as she moved on to packing the van so that everything fit in perfectly.

Chloe and Beca moved around to the other side of the van and watched as Stacie defeatedly tried to assist her girlfriend.

 

“Becs, I’m worried about Bree. She’s not even excited by lists!”

 

“Yeah it’s kinda weird when she’s all mopey like that.”

 

“Maybe you should talk to her”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve tried to talk to her, as has Stacie, and she won’t talk about it. She’s trying to figure everything internally. You know, like you do”

 

“You mean she’s introverted.”

 

“Well yeah, Stacie and I are too external for her. Besides, you’re the only friend she has left to try and snap her out of it”

 

“But what if she doesn’t need to be snapped out of it? Maybe she just needs to try and figure everything out. We’re pretty lucky that everything was fine for us, I guess her parents are pretty strict.”

 

“I guess so. Yeah they’re crazy. But if you do find yourself with her at any point, please will you try? For me? I concerned about my best friend”

 

“I’ll try but I cant promise any results.”

 

“Thanks Beca!” Chloe gave her girlfriend a quick kiss and jumped into the Van. Stacie and Aubrey had packed everything, Beca had organised music, and Chloe brought enough positivity and energy for all of them. 

 

“Ok guys, are we ready? I’m driving first, Beca’s up the front with me controlling the music so will you two be alright back there?” Stacie called out to Aubrey and Chloe who were climbing into the back of the van as Stacie and Beca were getting into the front seats.

 

“Yeah we’re all good, right Bree?!” Chloe attempted and failed to excite her best friend. The first part of their journey consisted of a few hours of driving until they reached the first little town. According to the map that Beca and Chloe ended up having to make, (Aubrey didn’t want to, which , frankly, shocked them all that she refused organise something) there would be two rest stops where they could switch drivers.

 

Chloe was seriously worried about her best friend. She wouldn't talk to her about everything going on even though Chloe understood more than anyone what her parents were like. 

 

“Please Bree… Just tell me what you're thinking. Maybe I can help you?” She pleaded with her best friend. Beca and Stacie had the music up so loud that that couldn't hear anything but each other. 

 

“You wouldn’t understand Chloe. Everything went fine for you two. I just didn't ever think this would _actually_ happen.” Chloe knew that was the most she would be able to get out of her friend so she just gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

 

They drove for another hour or so, Chloe ended up just reading and she was sure that Aubrey was doing some sort of work. Up the front Beca and Stacie had been taking in hushed tones so that the others (particularly Aubrey) couldn't hear them. 

 

“…and I really just feel like a shitty girlfriend because I don’t know how to help her y’know”

 

“I don’t know why she doesn’t just talk to you”

 

“Really? You out of all people should understand why she’s doing this! She’s putting up walls because she doesn’t know how to deal with her emotions”

 

“Pfft I don’t put up these “walls” you speak of.” she responded defensively 

 

“You sound like Chloe” she then mumbled

 

“Seriously Becs, remember when you went through that period of shock after you realised you were gay? You were so secluded, you wouldn’t speak to Jesse, me, or any of the Bellas. It was just like this-“

 

“Hey, no, I spoke to CR remember? She was the only one who understood what I was trying to figure out”

 

“Excuse me? I believe that I was fairly open about loving girls back then?!”

 

“Yeah but you loved everyone, Stace.”

 

“Anyway, you did talk to CR because she had a similar experience. Maybe you should talk to Aubrey?”

 

“No seriously, have you been talking to Chloe, because she said the exact same thing.”

 

“Well then if we both agree then you must do it! You can’t deny both your best-friend and girlfriend!” Stacie then turned around to Chloe who was trying to read her book, but was constantly looking across to Aubrey with concerned plastered on her face.

 

“Hey Chlo! Do you wanna control the music after the first stop?” Her face instantly lit up at the suggestion. Beca looked disapprovingly towards Stacie. 

 

They reached their first stop, a gas station with a small convenience store. Stacie filled up the tank with Aubrey and Beca and Chloe went in and bought drinks and snacks. 

 

“Bree? How are you feeling? Are you ok? Baby please talk to me?” Stacie finished filling the tank and saw that Beca and Chloe were there to pay. She looked to her girlfriend and reached her hand out to lift her head so their eyes could meet. Aubrey just looked broken. She pulled her into a gentle embrace and felt Aubrey’s relax into the hug, her head eventually coming to rest on her shoulder as she whispered into her neck,

 

“I love you Stace” Stacie was slightly taken back but responded quickly

 

“I love you too Bree”

 

____________________________________

 

“So you’ll talk to her?”

 

“Ugh fine, I’ll talk to her” Beca and Chloe paid and then went to exit the shop.

 

“Wait, Becs, look” Chloe said as she pointed to their friends wrapped in each other’s arms. 

 

“I feel like we shouldn’t disturb them” They both stood looking out the shop window before seeing Stacie’s face contort into one of disbelief and perhaps some joy, before her mouth moved. They hugged for a little while long before they pulled apart and the girls exited the shop. 

 

Beca saw Stacie quickly before they all entered the vehicle

 

“Hey is everything fine Stace?”

 

“Oh yeah, absolutely, try to talk to her. I think she’s ready”

 

Beca raised her brow at her best friend before getting in the van and moving in next to Aubrey who seemed to be rather preoccupied within her own mind.

 

The next leg of the journey began. Stacie and Chloe were up the front blasting all their favourite songs and singing, well, screaming, along terribly. Beca couldn't help smile and her best friend and her girlfriend having so much fun. She slipped her headphones on and tried to complete mixing some tracks that she was hoping to use for a demo playlist to send to record companies. She still hadn’t really talked to Chloe about that. She and Stacie had always planned to get out of Atlanta after school. They’d been there their whole lives and needed a change. UCLA had a great undergrad program for medical engineers that Stacie had been interested in and Beca knew that there was so much in LA for the music industry and through it would be hard, she believed she could make it. She didn't know what Chloe and Aubrey had planned past school. Would they end up being like normal people after school and gradually drift apart, on having the loving memories of their high school relationships to remember them by? Or would they try to all stay together. 

 

Beca’s thoughts were interrupted by an empty water bottle being thrown at her. She looked up to Chloe who was giving her a “ _hurry up and talk to he_ r” kind of look. She rolled he eyes and took off her head phones. She looked over to the blonde next to her who was now just staring forward looking into space. Beta wasn’t completely sure she was still alive. She reached out to the other girl and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Aubrey’s head quickly snapped to look at Beca. 

 

“Um, hey. Like, how are you n stuff?” Beca asked nervously

 

“Uh um yeah I’m fine” She stuttered 

 

“Bullshit” Beca stated dryly

 

“Excuse me?” Beca started to recognise the old defensive Aubrey coming back so she continued to antagonise her.

 

“I said bullshit. You’re not fine. You’re being a fucking pussy ‘cause you’re just sitting there feeling so fucking sorry for yourself all the time! Just talk to someone! talk to your girlfriend, your best friend! You’re shutting them out when they’re trying to help you! They want to be there for y-” 

 

“Really, Beca? You can say this to me? You out of all people? Stacie told me how frequently you shut out everyone!”

 

“Yeah and that’s how I know exactly what you’re doing because it’s exactly what I do! And you know what? I still make the stupid mistake of shutting out people every time something goes wrong and it never works. I’m trying to help you out here! And next time I start to shut people out, I give you full permission to slap me out of it, ok?!”

 

Chloe and Stacie had turned the music down and Chloe was now particularly worried but Stacie tried to reassure her.

 

“It’s ok, this is how Beca sorts things out, and think for Bree, this might actually work for once.” 

 

Aubrey had no response for Beca. She’d just been told to snap out of it and given permission to slap Beca. She had no clue how to respond and just felt the emotions overwhelming her. She broke into tears. Beca was certainly not expecting that and now had no clue what to do. She looked wide-eyed to Chloe and Stacie, who were now also concerned. 

 

“Comfort her Beca!”

 

Beca reached out to Aubrey and she ended up crying into her shoulder. Luckily they would have another stop where the appropriate people would be the there to comfort Aubrey. But for now, Beca was trying to be as supportive a friend as she could be.


End file.
